Irresistible Enemy
by asga
Summary: Cagalli felt depressed when her fiancée died and her aim is to get the revenge on the man that killed her fiancée, Athrun Zala. But after she met him, will she be able to fulfill the revenge?AC pairing, and maybe a little DM
1. Chapter 1

**Irresistible Enemy **

Summary: Cagalli felt depressed when her fiancée died and her aim is to get the revenge on the man that killed her fiancée, Athrun Zala. But after she met him, will she be able to fulfill the revenge? AU and Medieval Romance.

AN : The story based on novel I read, maybe some of you know this, the title is "King's Shadow" , and I changed some parts from original. And sorry for the characters OOCness.

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own the story also the characters **

And short Bio's

_-Cagalli and Kira are not twins _

_-Cagalli, Kira, Athrun, Milly are 24 years old _

_-Dearka 25 years old _

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

The blonde haired girl sitting at the horse drawn, her golden eyes filled with sadness from the pain and misery she had witnessed. Natural and Coordinator, ORB and PLANT, these two countries had been in battlefield for a long times ago. (AN: both ORB and Plant have naturals and coordinators on each country, but ORB tends to naturals and PLANT to coordinator). But 6 months ago the leader of ORB, which was her Father, had won the battle and left the PLANT in chaos. The Ruler of PLANT, King of Kira, had fled and his whereabouts was unknown.

This girl, whose name is Cagalli Yula Athha, took a trip from ORB to Heliopolis (AN: a part of ORB and ORB is the capital) to visit her father. Her father stayed at Helipolis till the situation more stable in there. She was tired with the scenery of young men had been killed and some of them taken as prisoners. What the terrible wasted of life it had been. She tried to persuade her father, told him that was unnecessary to kill innocent men, but her voice couldn't reach him. Ever since the death of her mother which is five years ago, they acted as strangers. She blamed his harsh ways for the death of her gentle mother and she won't forgive him

"I will tell the driver to stop at the next inn, mistress. You haven't had any good sleep in over a week"

A slight smile touched Cagalli's face as she looked at her young maid. She was tired, her hair in mess, her cheek was pale. The last inn they had visited had been full of soldiers and she had been forced to sleep at the couch.

"Yes Milly, please do that. We are not in hurry also", she answered to her brunette maid and spoke again, "and Milly, please call me by name only, we knew each other since we were small and I already considered you as my sister and best friend."

Milly nodded her head and smiled to her. She talked to the driver through the window and spoke to Cagalli "The driver said there is an inn a mile ahead, you will feel better after the night's rest".

_Sleep_, Cagalli thought. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the figure of her fiancée, sitting and talking to her. Afhmed, he was so gentle and caring to her, and they will married after the battle but, that wont happen, he had been killed without mercy by Kira's armies. She had shed many tears when her fathers told the news, but afterwards the anger filled in her heart. The name that leads the attack, she remembered it clearly and never forgave him. Athrun Zala, King's confidant and protector, he was called as Shadow of Empire. Next to Kira, he is the most wanted man in ORB and she prayed that he will be caught soon. Only when he died, Afhmed could rest in peace.

How she hated his name, Athrun Zala, everytime she heard his name her anger filled her eyes. And rumor said that he was braved and loyal to Kira, and also an excellent fighter. He and his armies had destroyed the person she loved.

After a couple of minutes, she and her maid arrived at inn. The driver stayed at the horse drawn, and they both went inside the inn. Both of them shivered, the weather was so cold as if the breeze cut their skins. They saw the servant cleaning the place, they sat on the chair and ask him. "Will you bring the hot drinks please?"

There was no answer, Milly rised from the chair, caught his arm, demanding, "Didn't you hear us? We are cold and hungry."

A handsome face turned to their direction, looking at two women, then he pulled his arm free and went on with what he was dong. The color flooded at Milly face, she was angry and shouted at him.

"Don't Milly, I believe, this man is deaf and dumb". Cagalli broke in and told her to cool down. When she did that, the man with dark haired, entered the inn, watched them and spoke " Can I be your services, ladies? Forgive me for taking you so long since I need to feed up the chicken. And like you said that man is dumb and deaf, so forgive him."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes to him "Can you provide us with hot meals and two rooms for the night?"

"Definitely, I will prepare it now." And he went on "And while both of you are eating, I will prepare the rooms. Where are you come from miss?"

"From ORB", she answered him.

"Is the situation in there so bad? I heard so many young men had been annihilated."

"Please, drop this topic, I don't want to talk about it, and could you bring us the food now?"

"Certainly miss" and he walked away from her, headed to kitchen.

They ate their meal and headed toward the bedrooms. They were shown to the rooms at the top of stairs.

"The bed is hard and uncomfortable" Milly mumbled. "And only one blanket? You will freeze to death. I will find another."

"No…" She said, "Its okay I can manage it, now go to your room you need sleep also".

Milly went to her room, and Cagalli lit the candles for the light, she moved to the bed and sleep there. But moment later she awoken by the cold air. Milly was right, she needed more blanket for it. She got up from bed and decided to search the landlord. From the top of the stairs, she could see that the fire on the fireplace almost out, and beside sitting the deaf and dumb man at the chair. She wanted to descend the stairs but she stopped when two figures entered the inn. She remained there watching them.

The deaf man no longer deaf and dumb. He got up from the chair, saw the two figures in front of him, he showed a relief expression and said "Thank God you are safe, I thought my cousin had been caught as he delivered the messages to you ."

Cagalli gasped at he saw the man with brown hair. She recognize him, he was Kira. He had been the king of PLANT at age 24, and now he was fleeing for his life. She spaced out until, the brown guy spoke.

"As you can see Athrun, we are safe. Dearka and I came here without any trouble. And have you found the ship?"

"Not here, we still need to travel before the safe passage to PLANT is ours. I need to keep you safe, Kira"

"So once again the Shadow of Empire keeps me away from the danger. My thanks AThrun Zala". Kira chuckled with a mock bow.

Cagalli gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. The King called him Athrun! She looked at him. So he was AThrun Zala, the man who killed her fiancée. He didn't look like a murderer, but then he was expert in disguise, his disguise as a deaf and dumb person already deceived her. He was tall, and his hair was blue as his eyes are green like emerald. Then the landlord came provided them with food and drink.

"Are you not joining us Athrun?" Kira asked.

"No Kira, I will check up for the two new unwelcome guests upstairs" Cagalli almost screamed at horror as he ascending the stairs.

* * *

Forgive my grammars and please R&R ! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Irresistible Enemy**

**Summary** : Cagalli felt depressed when her fiancée died and her aim is to get the revenge on the man that killed her fiancée, Athrun Zala. But after she met him, will she be able to fulfill the revenge? AU and the setting around 18th century, not a modern life.

**AN** : The story based on novel I read, maybe some of you know this, the title is "**King's Shadow**" , and I changed some parts from original. And sorry for the characters OOCness.

Disclaimer : don't own the story also the characters

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Aware of it, Cagalli stepped back and went to her room, she opened the door as quietly as possible so he couldn't hear it. She rushed to her bed and covered herself with blanket, pretended to sleep. She felt the door was opened and another quiet click told her he had gone. He would check Milly's room also, she thought. She felt it was foolish to face him right now, she would prepare the plan tomorrow morning. Then she closed her eyes, tried to sleep.

Cagalli washed her face and dressed herself. Milly came to her room with a pale face.

"The King is here!"

"Yeah I knew it"

"I heard he is a nice man and also a good soldier". Milly said to her.

"A good soldier! From his look yes he is, but I'm not so sure for that. And you know, the servant that pretended to be deaf and dumb, is Athrun Zala, the man who killed Afhmed. It will be not easy, but I need to give a message to my father."

"We should wait here for him".

"And let them escaped?" She spoke, and anger filled her."Last night I heard them talking. And I think they will go to the coast. They mentioned a boat to a PLANT. With Athrun Zala lead them, I'm sure they can manage it. He is cunning, that one"

"Did you hate him so much?"

"You know that.", said her and she turned to the door "When you have repacked all the things, go down and get breakfast. Maybe together we can discuss what to do."

"Is it not too dangerous Cagalli".

"I have to do something Milly, I have to".

Cagalli went down, sat on the chair and ate her breakfast. Once again Athrun Zala disguised as deaf and dumb man, he brought her food and turned away even without looking to her face, and minutes later Milly joined her. While they ate, two men came out from room and sit down. Cagalli recognize them as Kira and Athrun Zala cousin. Nothing from them looked suspicious.

Kira got up from chair, Cagalli heard that he ordered the horses to be made ready. As his friend turned to the door, the door opened and the soldiers entered. Beyond them she could see another person holding the horses. Cagalli caught his breath as the landlord approaches them. Milly gave a big smile when she heard that they are heading to commander quarter.

"It must be your father troops, talk with them and ask for the help"

"Not now" Cagalli replied with small voice as she whispered to her. " And three against two, Athrun Zala would enjoy it".

"What shall we do then?".

"Go and tell John ( AN : it's the name of the driver ) to prepare the couch".

She stood up and head toward the two soldiers. "You must be very tired from traveling." She forced the smile to her lips. "Have you by any chance know my father, Uzumi Nara Athha?"

"How should I know you are his daughter?". One of them replied. They stared her with the looked as they didn't believe her.

"Here is my pass, and it was signed by my father". From her purse she took a piece of paper and gave it to him. "I was to meet him, but I'm afraid it will be delayed".

"Forgive my manner before, these days I couldn't trust people so easily"

"That's okay, I am quite understand". Cagalli agreed.

"We will see him within a day or more, do you want to accompany with us?".

"Thank you for the offer, but I think it will be better if we continued by our self". Then Cagalli looked at Kira and companions, she pretend that her eyes filled with sadness. "Look at them, my brothers, they are more than twenty years old and they are scared with the horror of war. And because of it they can't recognize me as their sister." She said and broke it with a heavy sigh. "Forgive me for saying the family matter to you".

"That's okay, where are you from?"

"ORB and we are heading to Heliopolis ".

"Oh.. I see then good day miss and Safe Journey to you".

"And to you too", she replied and followed them to the door. From the corner of her eyes she saw Athrun's figure approach her. The last conversation must be loud enough for them to hear. She motioned to him to stay back until the two soldiers have gone from the sight.

Then she stared to the three men.

"Why should the daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha lie to her own kind?" Athrun broke the silent .Cagalli tried to look normal and spoke to him, she had planned this and she wanted this plan to success. The plan to trap him.

"Well I didn't know you can speak and hear, sir, and the reason for my lies were plain. I suspect that none of you have the pass".

"And for what reason you help us, your enemy?" Kira spoke and insisted for the answer.

"I saw that none of you as murderer and criminal, and I saw that the three of you are innocent. I told you my reasons were plain".

"Damn woman, don't lie to me, you are the spy". Athrun spoke with the harsh tone.

"Calm down Athrun, She had lied for us, remember?" Kira said to him.

"And you believe her?" Athrun stared at his friend.

Cagalli gazed at the three men, she managed to calm herself. She needed to win at this conversation.

"Why men always see us women as a liar, didn't you know what women opinions about wars? We hated it and never wanted it to happen." She spoke with the fake tears at her face.

Kira and Dearka glanced at each other, they seemed to believe her but Athrun still suspicious. "I suggest we leave the place immediately Kira." He spoke to him.

"Didn't you hear what had those soldiers said to me? Without passes you can't continue the journey." Cagalli interrupted his speaking.

"So do you have a better idea?" Kira asked her.

"As you can see, I have the pass and it was wrote by father stated that it will permit the entire person that accompany with me. The soldiers believe you are my brothers. The lie could work again".

"Your father would be proud of you". Athrun said with sarcasm.

Cagalli stared at Athrun, her face white with an anger. Her hatred for him grew more and more. Controlling her temper she turned to Kira , "The death of Your majesty, Kira, will no longer serve any useful purpose to the people of this country, I have seen enough bloodsheds. Lets me help you find a safe place until you can go to PLANT".

"Let me see your pass" Athrun shouted to her. She handed it to him, and he examined it. "She didn't lie but I still don't believe her".

Kira smiled to her, "Well I think I must accept your offer, but as you can see, forgive my friend Athrun, he has a difficulty to believe others."

"My cousin is good at judging people" The blonde guy spoke "I am Dearka, I am Athrun cousin".

Cagalli smiled to them, and then Milly came in. Cagalli grabbed her hand and introduced her.

"My name is Milliaria but you can call me Milly?"

"Milly, could you bring our luggage? These men will travel with us for a while." Cagalli informed her.

"Let me help you" Dearka spoke as he followed Milly upstairs. A few minutes later, they appeared with Cagalli and Milly trunks. Milly's face was white with confusion; she didn't understand Cagalli's intention. She didn't look at Cagalli, and she followed her companion out to the horse drawn.

Cagalli sat with Milly beside her, Dearka and Kira were on her opposite. And for her relief, Athrun sat with the driver outside. She admitted that he was the man that any women liked to be near with but the way he looked at her and also the arrogance about him, made her uncomfortable.

Cagalli looked at her friend, she saw that Milly and Dearka had a talk. From the conversation she knew that Dearka proud with his cousin. He told Milly how they became Kira's friend and protector. He also told her, if it wasn't because Athrun brilliant moves and his fighting skill, Kira and he would die a long time ago.

Cagalli's eyes turned to Kira, and he spoke to her "Why you are wearing the outfit like men? I bet you will look so pretty in silk dress"

"I'm happy with the way I look" she answered him.

She might be the daughter of Uzumi, but her father doesn't like it if she wore a nice dress or gown. She didn't know what the reason was, but she obeyed it since she also didn't feel comfortable with it.

The ride was stopped. Wondering what had happened, she looked out of the window, wanted to see the driver, John, but she didn't saw him, she only saw one person there.

"John!" she shouted. Kira opened the door and approached Athrun. Hesitantly she also followed Kira. Athrun looked at her with a mocking face.

"What have you done to John" She shouted to him with anger.

"He left us a long times ago, Well don't worry bout him, he only suffer a few bruises"

"How dare you!" Cagalli spoke as her eyes blazing with anger.

Athrun get off from the sit and faced her "Sorry, I need that, I don't believe the driver. Who know that he doesn't approve your action to help us and drive us to your father house."

Cagalli's face went white when he told it, 'he knew that John will drive us to my father's'

Athrun smirked arrogantly, "Kira, would you get back inside, and you, Miss Cagalli, it will be nice if you sit back and said nothing."

Athrun took her arm and he threw her on her seat. He left Cagalli in anger, the plan that she had set up has been ruined because of him. She had no choice but to obey him for now.

* * *

AN: Here it is 2nd chapter. Hope you enjoy this. And please R&R. Thank you for the entire reviewer for 1st chapter, I really appreciate it. And forgive my grammars. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Irresistible Enemy**

Summary : Cagalli felt depressed when her fiancée died and her aim is to get the revenge on the man that killed her fiancée, Athrun Zala. But after she met him, will she be able to fulfill the revenge? AU and the setting around 18th century, not a modern life.

AN : The story based on novel I read, maybe some of you know this, the title is "**King's Shadow**" , and I changed some parts from original. And sorry for the characters OOCness since I cant help it.

Disclaimer : don't own the story also the characters

_To Cagalli Yula Athha : Im sorry if the previous chapter kinda confusing, I will explain the situation. Well Cagalli hates Athrun, she wanted to get the revenge then she made a plan to capture him. She offered Kira and co for the help, said that she will bring them to the safe place, and the safe placed she said actually her father house. But Athrun didn't trust her so he sent the driver away and he drove it himself. Hope you get what I mean now ._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

During the ride Cagalli prayed that some soldiers would saw them and caught Kira and companions. She set the trap for the man that was responsible for the death of her fiancée, but here she was, she ended being prisoner herself. She knew that Athrun wouldn't believe her but she didn't expect he would do something like this.

They were changing direction now, Cagalli eyes examine the road. Onogoro! (AN: this country also a part of ORB ; sorry I can't use another name for the country, I suck at naming). Athrun brought her to Onogoro, what game did he play now. Cagalli worried, she was now miles away from Heliopolis, the place where her father stayed.

"Don't worried Cagalli, Athrun knew what he is doing. Sometimes I have a fight also with him, but his loyalty and friendship are beyond question. I can say I'm a lucky man to have him". Kira assured her and continued "Athrun has his reason to do this, and for the past years I learnt not to question what he does".

"A king shouldn't place his life in the hand of one man".She said it.

"Athrun is worth a dozen men. If he didn't help me escape at that time, I already met my creator at heaven. And both Athrun and Dearka, they helped me, risked their life for me but yet they asked nothing in return." He sighed, "And one day I must return to PLANT to where we are belong".

Cagalli felt sympathy for him. The King that was needed at his country must escape for his life, disguised himself, and yet he was wanted by natural ( AN : I'm sorry I forgot to tell you this but coordinator and natural here means the race, ex Canadian, Chinese, etc.

On the far side of Onogoro plain, the horse drawn had been stopped in front of the inn. Right now she only thought, she needed to eat and sleep, she was tired.

"I have driven the horse as far as I can, but we need to rest here overnight". Athrun spoke to them as they are heading to the door. Then he turned his head to look at Cagalli "And you, better to stop your mourn for one men. A woman who mourns one man more than one week is rare in my opinion".

Cagalli halted as she heard what he said "How did you know I have lost a man".

"I'm guessing from the way you looks and behaviors, even you managed to smile but I know it was the fake smile, so its either you lost your family or your man, but I thougt its your man not family", he replied "And my guess was correct isn't?" he said and opened the door for her.

They ordered the food and the rooms for staying one night. Dearka and Milly talked each other as Kira and Athrun. Cagalli ate her food in silence, she made no attempt to join the conversation. She got up and started heading to her room.

"Will you be ready for an early start tomorrow morning?" Athrun followed her upstairs and opened the door for her.

"What did you mean? You have taken advantage oh my offer for the help, sir Athrun Zala, and I wont go farther with you ". Cagalli headed to her bed.

"Cant we call the truce for now?". Cagalli turned her head in surprise to find he had closed the door and now stood with his back against it. Cagalli felt uncomfortable and a slight anger came to her.

"You have left me little alternative with your rudeness", she replied him calmly, and he smiled. How different he was if he smiled like that, she thought.

"We are the same isn't? Your coldness and my rudeness. And don't forget in order to protect Kira, I won't trust men or women, not even old friends, until my duty to deliver him to PLANT finished. And I apologize for that".

Cagalli wanted to ask what he meant by her coldness, but she changed her mind. This was the first time he showed friendliness to her, even only a little. It could be the other act to rule her to reveal her deception, or it was a change of attitude and he regretted his earlier manner to her. Whatever it was, she was ready for it.

"I accept your apologize, but now could you leave me alone? I'm tired and I need to sleep".

"Tomorrow you must come with us", he moved toward her, and Cagalli jerked back. "I can see you don't trust me easily, but rest well, my reason to follow you wasn't like you have imagined", he said and stared at her.

Cagalli felt uncomfortable with it. The way he looked at her, it was different from Afhmed. The memory of him came again to her head, she turned away and opened her trunk.

"Maybe you can send my friend, Milly, to me when you go downstairs", she said it politely, but he didn't move.

"You are angry and you have every right to be", he said to her and continued "Will you forget me and help the King? You wanted to help –"

She cut his words "That was before you brought us here, miles away from my true destination. I cannot help you further now".

"I didn't trust you when you said you were sick with war and killing. But I have to trust you because I need your help to get Kira safely to PLANT. And after that you can go with your own way". Now he moved towards her, their body only separate by some inches.

"Why?" she asked him, demanding the answer.

"I,m sure that the daughter of Uzumi wouldn't betray her father only for a simple reason. And I still figure out what your true motives, and I won't blame you if you refuse my request".

Yes she had a good reason for it. She didn't want the King but she wanted him, the one who murdered Afhmed was caught.

"Then how can I help you".

"Allow us to ride in your horse drawn as far as possible, and used you pretty golden eyes to persuade the soldiers that may stop us at the journey".

Cagalli lowered her eyes, she stared at his chest, and the black shirt he wore was opened at the front, revealing a gold pendant on the long chain around his neck". It probably held the picture of his wife or his girlfriend. She wanted to opened the pendant and saw what kind of woman could love the man who had killed without mercy.

She sighed "I will accept you request, but I won't go any farther than Onogoro", she glared to him.

Athrun took her hand and press it to his lips. Cagalli shocked and she tried to hide her color on her cheek. Athrun still held her hand, and a smile came to the corner of his mouth. Cagalli couldn't deny that he was attractive, and also far more dangerous that she had imagined.

"One day you will be repaid for what you have done", he murmured.

"Im sure I will", she returned his words, his friendliness made her so uncomfortable, "Do you have any friends at Onogoro that will hide you?"

His green eyes beamed "I tell no one for my plans not even Kira. It is better for you not questioning any further"

"Then take care, there are spies everywhere", Cagalli replied him, as she hoped she was convincing. "My father has hired informers all over the country. Since Afhmed death, his aims are to capture Kira and his protectors".

"Afhmed? Was he the man who had died?"

"Yes", she said firmly as she drew her hand from his grip. He moved to the door then went outside.

When Milly came to her room, she found that Cagalli was writing. She folded the paper then gived it to Milly.

"What is it?" Milly wondered.

"The King will stay at Athrun's home near Onogoro. It was written all on this paper. Give this to the landlord with this money, he probably have someone to deliverd it to Colonel Kisaka at Onogoro".

Milly eyes widened as she stared at the paper. Then Cagalli spoked "Please do as I say Milly, pretend that you wanted a hot drink if you are questioned by one of them".

She turned her body and began to undress and changed her cloth with her night attire, giving Milly no argument for this. Colonel Kisaka was in command from this area, he was also the closed friend of her father. If her plan succeeded, it will be the end of her quests. She could go to her father house at Heliopolis if they had been caught.

She was shocked with her hatred, but she needed to do this for Afhmed. Her father often spoke to her about the men who enjoyed fighting and killing. She believed that Athrun zala was one of them.

Milly came to her room and didn't spoke a word. From the way she looked, she didn't approve Cagalli's plan.

"Did you give the note to landlord?"

"Yes, and the boy will deliver it to Colonel Kisaka within an hour".

"Good, I think now I can sleep well", the she sighed "Milly, from the way you looked you don't like it isn't?"

"Yes, I – I never expect them so kind especially Dearka, he is really kind and nice".

"Milly don't believe at them easily, they are expert as disguise. And I never forget the war when Afhmed and his companion had been attacked and wiped out. Fifteen men against eight and without mercy. Milly I hope you forget them and lets drop this topic, now we better take a sleep".

The Milly did what Cagalli said, she looked down at the courtyard as she reached fro the window and gasped.

"Cagalli, the soldiers!"

Cagalli went to her side as fast as she can, there were a dozen of them, they watering their horses, but they didn't show any intention to come inside the inn. And suddenly she gasped and caught her breath.

"Milly, did you see that. Isn't he Captain Conrad (AN: I can use Yuuna for this but IMO he is not suitable for it).

Milly stared to him and then nodded her head, "Yes, Cagalli, What a luck! He will help us. He also always adores you".

Cagalli didn't know it was a luck or not. She hated him as much she hated Athrun. She stared to him, the tall, brown haired man. He was Afhmed brother, but he was totally different from him. Afhmed was kind and gentle as his elder brother was ambitious, cold, and brute. Her eyes narrowed sharply as she saw someone.

"That isn't the landlord talking to them", she said with the pale face "Its Dearka! The letter, Milly, did you really gave it to the landlord?"

"Yes, I gave to him and he promised to send it as soon as possible", Milly replied her as she confused also.

"There is something wrong, I can tell it. Milly can you go downstairs and tells Captain Conrad, that I was here. Athrun wont have chance against him and his 12 companions".

"Obviously the sight if my being cut down at the throat will give you a pleasure and satisfaction, but for the moment the pleasure that you wanted must be postponed".

The bedroom door was opened; it revealed Athrun and Kira at his side. When Cagalli stunned, he reached his pocket and throw the letter she wrote to her. The angry and murderous look at his eyes made her shudder.

* * *

AN: Here it is 3rd chapter. Hope you enjoy this, and romance will come soon. Im sorry also if the chapter sound boring, I must say the story kinda slow in progress at the first part but in the middle it will be interesting Stay tunned ne Please R&R. Thank you for the entire reviewers' for the last chapter, I really appreciate it. And forgive my grammars. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Irresistible Enemy**

Summary : Cagalli felt depressed when her fiancée died and her aim is to get the revenge on the man that killed her fiancée, Athrun Zala. But after she met him, will she be able to fulfill the revenge? AU and the setting around 18th century, not a modern life.

AN : The story based on novel I read, maybe some of you know this, the title is "**King's Shadow**" , and I changed some parts from original. And sorry for the characters OOCness since I cant help it.

Disclaimer : I don't own the story also the characters

_Special Thanx for Cagalli Yulla Athha for correcting the grammars and_ t_hank you for the entire reviewers' for the last chapter, I really appreciate it._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

"Well, well, Cagalli, what have you done now?" he said menacingly. His voice was cold as ice.

Cagalli's face was pale, she ran to the side of the window and tried to scream, but before she could do it, Athrun rushed to her side. Athrun put her hands together in a fierce grip, while his other hand covered her mouth preventing her to scream. The weight of Athrun Zala's body crushed her against the wall and she was helpless. Milly also wanted to scream, but Kira covered her mouth with his hand, and made her silent.

"Don't struggle or I will knock you out", he gave the warning to Cagalli. Cagalli knew she won't be able to win against him, so she stopped struggling. She knew that Athrun never trusted her. 'How foolish I am,' she thought.

Still holding her, Athrun looked through the window, "Damn, one of them is coming inside". He turned and looked at Cagalli "Before he finds us, you and I will have a reckoning, Miss Cagalli Yula Athha".

"No Athrun, don't harm her!"

Kira released Milly, thrusted her to the bed, and told her to be quiet. But Milly stood up willing to protect Cagalli.

"The Captain downstairs is a friend of Cagalli's, if you dare hurt her, he will hunt you down", Milly shouted at them.

"Oh will he?" Athrun replied. His tone was cold and dangerous. He still held Cagalli, and his grip tightened, he looked at her, "Who is he?"

"He is Captain Conrad, a friend of mine", Cagalli answered him firmly.

"Kira, do you have your gun?" Kira nodded as he gave it to him, and spoke "Athrun could stand by the window and let me know if Miss Cagalli's friend is still outside?"

Athrun gazed beneath the window and frowned "No, I can't see the Captain. He's probably the one who came inside. I fear Dearka impersonation of the landlord can't deceive him", he turned his head and spoke to Cagalli, "Go downstairs and get rid of him Cagalli, I don't care what method you use or how you do it, you can use all your charms to send him away for all I care."

Cagalli gasped as she tidied herself when he released her. Then she spoke to him "How dare you suggest me to be nice with him. Are you crazy?"

"Crazy or not I don't care! Right now our safety is important. Do as I say or it's not only you that will pay the consequences, but also her." He said while he pointed to Milly.

"You-You couldn't be so heartless?" She spoke unbelievingly. Cagalli looked at Milly, she didn't want Milly to get hurt because of her.

"Okay, I will try, but I guarantee nothing."

"I'm guessing you know him quite well." Athrun spoke firmly as he followed her to the door.

"He is Afmed's brother," she replied, angry, humiliated, and frightened at the confrontation to come.

Cagalli hesitantly descended the stairs. She wanted to avoid him, but she needed to do this. She came to him and stood in front of him "Nice to see you here Captain Conrad." She said as she forced the smile from her lips.

"Cagalli! What are you doing here?" He replied, stared at her with his black eyes. "Why you aren't you home?"

"I planned to visit my father at Heliopolis, but on the way I had some troubles." She tried her best to calm down herself. She managed to keep smiling as she moved past him toward the fireplace where Dearka stood watching her in surprise. She gave him a warning look, and he turned away from them and left.

"May I know what troubles you have faced?" Conrad asked her.

"I don't need to answer your question, it is my own business not yours," she replied him coldly.

"Very well then, I won't ask you any farther. But maybe I will give you the reason why I am here now." He chuckled.

"I don't intend to hear that, but I guess it doesn't hurt to listening."

"I heard that Kira has been seen in this area, and I am to hold my men outside the town in case the rumor is true and tries to escape. This time I think I can catch him.

"I – I wish you luck then," Cagalli murmured and tried to past him. But Conrad pulled her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let me go! I told you before I don't like you," she spoke angrily, fighting to free from him grasp.

"I won't let you go," He replied to her abruptly.

Cagalli struggled some more, but his lips came to her (AN: don't kill me), as he kissed her, Cagalli bit his lips. He released her, and his lip was bleeding.

"Very nice, that's why I like about you, pretty and brave." He spoke to her while he wiped the blood from his lips, and continued to speak "Very well, I'm leaving now, good bye Cagalli."

She didn't answer, she fled upstairs as soon as the door slammed shut behind his departing figure, only to find Athrun standing in a shadowy alcove at the top of the landing. His blazing eyes staring toward her told her that he witnessed everything. Without a word she returned to her room. 'Let him think what he likes, why should I care?' She thought.

"They're leaving." Kira said as he stood by the window "What now Athrun?"

"I have a plan, I will tell you later, but for now I need Cagalli here to help me carry off. Don't worry, I won't harm her, I wouldn't kill a woman."

"I don't believe the words from the one who killed my fiancée with no mercy!" Cagalli shouted to him, her eyes blazing with hatred.

"Athrun is no more responsible for his death than I am, or any of my men who were there." Kira informed her.

"Afhmed lived long enough to tell my father what happened. He and his men, eight in all, walked in the forest but they were ambushed and surrounded by twice their number, led by you." She glared to Athrun, "No mercy - that was the order you gave. You killed them all like animals."

"I think you have said enough." He replied to her. "Men are killed in war. No one wants it to happen. I remember the incident, but it's not like the way you have told it."

"I prefer to believe the words of a dying man then you." She said it and he shrugged.

"Whatever!" He replied as he turned his head to Kira. "Kira can you find Dearka and tell him to make a couch ready? I need to explain my plans."

Kira nodded and went out. Athrun grabbed Cagalli luggage, put it on the bed and opened it. Cagalli was shocked, she wondered what he was doing. Kira returned with Dearka, Athrun took the black dress and a cloak. He stared to Kira then to Cagalli.

"This should work even if you are taller. Kira, you need to disguise yourself as Cagalli, dress in her clothes, and travel with Milly and Dearka in her horse drawn to my home. It should work, her pass was signed by Usumi himself, and if on the way someone stopped you, let Milly talk to them as you remain silent or pretend you are sick. I doubt that you will have trouble. They are looking for three men not two women and one man." Athrun explained.

"And how about you and Cagalli?" Kira asked him.

"Well, I think I will travel with Cagalli, and dress her in your clothes. I'm sure she will make a fine boy."

"You can't force me to go with you!"

"I can make you do anything I want." He replied her and looked to Dearka. "Dearka, bring Kira's outfit to his room, Kira, you go to your room also and change the dress. By morning I want all of us away from here".

Kira and Dearka went outside.

"I won't leave Cagalli." Milly said to Athrun.

"Dearka will take care of you, but if you do anymore tricks again, he won't play the gentlemen on you. So behave." he told her and glanced to Cagalli.

Dearka retuned with Kira's outfit, and he gave it to Athrun. Athrun took them and placed them on Cagalli's lap.

"Wear that"

"And if I refuse?" She said challenging him.

"If you refuse, I will tear off your dress and put them on you myself. I will give you five minutes, do it!" He walked to the door and left her.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy this . Oh and I'm sorry maybe I wont put Lacus at this story bow to everyone and apologize. So will they both fall in love? Stay tuned for next chapter. Please R&R. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Irresistible Enemy **

Summary : Cagalli felt depressed when her fiancée died and her aim is to get the revenge on the man that killed her fiancée, Athrun Zala. But after she met him, will she be able to fulfill the revenge? AU and the setting around 18th century, not a modern life.

AN : The story based on novel I read, maybe some of you know this, the title is "**King's Shadow**" , and I changed some parts from original. And sorry for the characters OOCness since I cant help it. 

Disclaimer : I don't own the story also the characters.

_jenniferseedlover__ : I am really sorry if I make Athrun so mean, need to do that XD, but dont worry he not evil . Oh and yeah the setting around 18th century so its medieval time story _

_Icey : Oh Kira didn't wear a wig but he wore a hood and cloak to cover his head and Cagalli hair is the same at anime, shoulder length._

_Special Thanx for Cagalli Yulla Athha for correcting the grammars and_ t_hank you for the entire reviewers' for the last chapter, I really appreciate it._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

"Cagalli, please change your cloths, or that awful man will do as he threatened." Milly spoke to her.

Cagalli nodded her head. She won't allow Athrun to humiliate her again. When she finished dressing, Athrun came to her room and give her a pair of boots.

"Hmm not bad. Put these on too. They're a little large for you, but you will be riding most of the time".

Cagalli snatched the boots from him and put them on. "If I were a man you wouldn't dare to force me with your idiotic ideas." She said to him with anger.

"If you were a man, you will be facing death after your betrayal." he replied to her in a rough tone.

"I'm surprised that you won't kill women".

"I don't care you believe me or not, but if you dare to escape, I wont give you any mercy".

"My father will kill me for this"

"Oh will he? Maybe he will if he found me. And what kind of man is this John, that can make you do such a thing", he steeped closer to her, "If you really love him so much as you want me to believe, then I'm sorry. I don't believe you did. And the scene I saw downstairs, it proved to me that you wanted to be comforted by his brother. I think you seek revenge not for his death, but because your pride was wounded."

"How dare you say it like that! Didn't you watch the whole scene?"

"The only scene I saw is that you and he kissed". He replied to her.

Cagalli released her anger she slapped Athrun on his right cheek. She expected anger in return, but he only laughed at it.

"Athrun! How do I look?"

Kira stood in the doorway, grinning to him. Dearka entered behind him and took Milly's arm.

"Hmm I think you are quite pretty Kira." He returned him with a mocking tone. Kira was taller than Cagalli, but with the hood, he would pass as a woman.

"Can I stay with Cagalli?" Milly asked them.

"No you can't, if you stay with her, my plan will be ruined." He answered her coldly.

Cagalli stayed in her room when Athrun escorted Kira and others to the horse drawn. Her luggage had been repacked and taken away, even her pass and wallet were carried by Kira. She was left by nothing, but the clothes she was wearing.

Athrun came to her room, "Are you ready?"

Cagalli nodded her head and followed him outside. After finishing saddling the horses, they rode them and began there journey. At night, they camped in the forest where no one could see them. Two days has passed, now it was the 3rd day they traveled together, but both of them didn't speak too much.

"Can we take a rest, I'm quite tired", Cagalli spoke to him.

"There's a town nearby, we can rest there."

They arrived at the town, Athrun went to the jewelry shop as Cagalli followed him.

"Can I help you?" The owner shop looked at him and his eyes widened. "Athrun what are you doing here? Are you crazy? This town is full with soldiers!"

"You have the piece ready for me?" Athrun spoke to him.

"Yes-here", he gave the pendant to Athrun.

"Rusty, it's beautiful, Connile will love it!" he said to him," And by the way, you said that the town was full of soldiers?".

"Yeah it is, and there is a dawn to dusk curfew".

"It almost dusk now. Cagalli, I think your request was granted. We'll sleep at the inn."

"Not there Athrun, it's too dangerous", Rusty warned him.

"That's ok Rusty, I won't get caught. The landlord there is one of my friends."

He spoke to him as he and Cagalli went outside. 'Who is Connile? Must be someone special for him.' She thought.

Cagalli sat on the chair and ate her meal silently as Athrun sat in front of her.

"Here drink this, it'll make you warm." He offered her some wine.

Cagalli took it from him and sipped it. He got up and leaned against the fireplace.

"It didn't happen the way you were told Cagalli, Ahfmed death, I mean."

She looked at his handsome figure, his eyes unexpectedly kind. She finished her drink, and put it on the table. Athrun came to her and replenished it and handed back to her.

"Don't you want to hear the truth?"

"I know how Afhmed died, you cut him down with no mercy." She told him firmly, "Fifteen men against eight. Do you want to deny that?".

"No, but you were misinformed. Yes it was 15 against 8, but the 8 men here were my troops, not your fiancée."

"Are you telling me you fought fifteen men? I don't believe you"

"Didn't you ever hear, desperation gave strength. And yes, at that time we were so desperate, fleeing for outlives," he stopped the speaking and sip his wine. His eyes never left her eyes. "I remember it clearly. The encounter with the man you call Afhmed and his companions. My dreams are haunted by the many faceless men that I killed that day. There were 8 of us, two were injured so badly and they couldn't survive from the fight. And another three had died by the swords of the troopers who surrounded us. Only three of us managed to survive. I don't know how many men were dead or wounded, we weren't able to count all of the men." The disbelieving looks from Cagalli caught his intention and he continued, "Who told you that I ordered no mercy?".

"Those were almost the exact same last words that Ahfmed spoke, the dying man doesn't lie….", her voice was trembling. She thought about what happen last time. 'Ahfmed never spoke about the war, when I was able to reach hi. Bedsides, he was too weak to speak, and he went into a comma and died without another words from him. Athrun Zala, she heard that name from her father, he's also the one who informed her about the "no mercy order".

"You haven't answered me yet. I didn't give such and order who told you that?"

"My – my father." She answered hesitantly.

"No wonder, Uzumi Nara hah!", he replied her.

"You know nothing about my father!"

"And do you know him well also? For your information, my father had been killed by your father. And how I wish to kill him with my own hands."

"You-you can't do that! How easily you speak of taking a human life!" Cagalli stood up, her wine spilled on her lap. Athrun caught her shoulders, pulled her against him as his face almost touched hers.

"And what about you? You are no different from me. You tricked us only to get me caught. I know the bitterness from a person who wants to get revenge can bring. Leave it Cagalli, let it go before it's too late", he informed her.

"I hate you more than anyone else!" She shouted to him. She said that not because she loathed him. She was afraid of him, the way he looked at her and his touches. He was so different from any other man she had met. Even from Afhmed. "Let me go!", she tried to escape ,his gripped tightened. "Let me go now or I'll scream!"

Athrun released her. Cagalli went to her bed, she was tired. She went to bed and fell sleep. At midnight, Athrun heard the knock at his door, he opened it, only to see his friend the owner of this inn.

"What's wrong?", he asked him.

"Athrun you must leave now, it seems the troopers know you are here."

"Thank you for the information I will leave now, but how will you explain to them?"

"Don't worry about me, I can tell some stories to them, leave now and please be careful".

Athrun nodded and headed to Cagalli's room to wake her up. Cagalli woke up, her head began to ache, she wasn't felling quite well. After she tidied herself, she followed him outside.

"Where do we go now?" she asked him as she felt dizzy.

"Don't talk – ride".

Cagalli didn't ask him any further, she rode the horse and followed him. They traveled through the forest, hoping the soldier wouldn't catch them.

Cagalli felt a tree branches cut her left arm. She stopped, got off the horse and brushed her arm. Athrun turned to her. He also got off from his horse and came to her side, his finger touched her left arm, but Cagalli brushed his fingers away, "I don't want your sympathy."

"So what do you want from the man Cagalli? Affection, security, Love?"

Cagalli turned her head away from him, but she felt his arms on her shoulder. Once again, she began to panic.

"Why you like to torture me? I-I loved Afhmed. I was going to marry him."

Athrun ignored her words as she began to struggle trying to escape from his grasp, but he shook her until she stood still.

"How could you love him? With a passion like this?"

His mouth was on her now. He kissed her so gently and possessively. Cagalli shocked at his sudden action, she loved Afhmed, but he had never held her so possessively and never kissed her so gentle like Athrun did.

Athrun pushed her away from her, Cagalli knees felt week, she felt as if the earth was spinning around her, she scrambled on her feet and her hands were shaking.

"Cagalli…" he touched her arm, his eyes full of regrets. Cagalli wanted to open her mouth but she couldn't speak. Athrun began to open his mouth but a sudden voice interrupted him

Cagalli and Athrun's eyes widened as they saw the figure standing in front of them, holding the gun and pointing it to them. That soldier was ready to fire the gun, he aimed it to Cagalli. When he fired at Cagalli, Athrun tackled Cagalli, lifted his gun and shot the soldier in the head.

Athrun felt the blood at his hand, then he checked Cagalli. She got shot at the corner of her shoulder, but Thank God it was not vital, he thought.

"Cagalli are you okay?" he asked her with a worried face.

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes, her head began to ache, "I'm fine", she spoke to him as she began to stand up.

"Hold still, don't move for now." he spoke to her, and Cagalli agreed.

Athrun touched the part of her shoulder where she got shot, and tried to rip off that part of her clothing.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Don't talk, I need to clean your wound."

"I don't need your help!".

"Shut up and don't move"

Cagalli wanted to protest but she changed her mind. Right now she felt dizzy and she didn't have any strength to argue with him. Athrun treated her wound and bandaged her shoulder. Athrun helped her to stand up, but Cagalli felt dizzy as her head was dancing around her and suddenly she collapsed.

Athrun caught her and shook her body. "Cagalli, Cagalli !" Even though he was shouting her name, she still didn't open her eyes. He placed his hand to her forehead, muttered "Damn, she has a fever!".

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy this . Oh and I'm sorry maybe I wont put Lacus at this story bow to everyone and apologize. So you want another kiss XD XD? Stay tuned for next chapter. Please R&R. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Irresistible Enemy**

Summary : Cagalli felt depressed when her fiancée died and her aim is to get the revenge on the man that killed her fiancée, Athrun Zala. But after she met him, will she be able to fulfill the revenge? AU and the setting around 18th century, not a modern life.

AN : The story based on novel I read, maybe some of you know this, the title is "**King's Shadow**" , and I changed some parts from original. And sorry for the characters OOCness since I cant help it.

Disclaimer : I don't own the story also the characters

_To __l x lmystikalxstarzl x l_ _ : Oh if you wonder why Athrun kiss her, well its not a random thing. Actually deep down at his heart he fells attracted to Cagalli, and he is kinda jealous to Afhmed becuse Cagalli always thinking of him, and also since he is so arrogant, he denies the feeling for now._

_Special Thanx for Cagalli Yulla Athha for correcting the grammars, and than you for the entire reviewers for the last chapter, i really appreciate it._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

Slowly Cagalli returned to consciousness, she saw a figure bending beside her. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, then she realized the figure was Athrun.

"Thank God you're okay", he took the flask of water and put it to her lips, where his other hand supported her head, "Here, drink this". Cagalli sipped the water and she lied in his arms.

"Now lie down and try to sleep. Are you feeling cold? How is your shoulder? It was raining when I found this place."

Cagalli looked at the environment, she recognized that they were in some kind of barn. She also realized that she was wrapped by his cloak. It was dry.

"No – I – I'm felling dizzy, but warm. And my shoulder is okay, it's only a scratch."

"Then you must rest, tomorrow we will move again, my home is less than four miles from here."

"The soldier", she murmured, recalling the previous scene, "You – you helped at that time… thank you", and when she said that she saw him smile in the shadowy light. "Why don't you leave me here? I can do no harm now."

"You know where Kira is hiding right?. So you're still too dangerous for me. I can't let you go yet, but I will soon, I promise. Until then why we don't extend our truce?" His hand gently brushed her hair from her forehead, and then he touched the part of her shoulder where it got shot. She winced when he touched it, then he abruptly drew back. Cagalli closed her eyes, and tried to sleep.

"Anything…only let me sleep, please."

Cagalli slept for a several hours, and she opened her eyes.

"How do you feel?" He bent over her, his eyes examined her face carefully. Before she could move, he laid his fingers on her wrist. She shivered beneath his touch. How she hated feeling so weak. It forced her to depend on his strength. She preferred him to be rude and arrogant, making it easy to continue to hate him.

"I – I can do it quiet well alone."

"No you can't. My poor, foolish Cagalli – so proud you are." Carefully he lifted her from the ground. Her cheek laid again his chest as he carried her out to the horse. Gently he put her on the horse. He was also on the same horse, his left hand wrapped around her body to stabilize her balance whereas his right hand held the rein. Cagalli felt as she was in a dream world, where nothing was real.

They were on the brow of the hill. Below then was a lavish mansion. Beautifully laid out gardens sloped down to a lake which sparkled in the early morning sunlight.

"Look Cagalli, my home," Athrun said quietly.

From his voice, she knew that he loved this place, and deep down in her heart she knew that she also loved this place.

They approached the house and got off from the horse. He whistled two times. Cagalli guessed it must be an arrange signal. Immediately the french windows opened and Dearka appeared, signaling. With Cagalli in his arms, Athrun strode across the open space and into the drawing room where his cousin stood.

"No question. She is sick and in need of attention," he said as Dearka looked at her questioningly. "Where is mother?"

"Here Athrun."

Cagalli's vision was so blurred by this time, she couldn't see her face clearly.

"What happen to the poor girl?"

"She has a fever."

"I will take care of her myself. We can't risk calling the doctor here. Dearka, go and find Connile. I need some of her clothes. Athrun, bring her upstairs. She will have a room near mine in the west wing."

Athrun brought her to the room and gently put her on the bed.

"Athrun!" A brown haired girl came through the doorway and flung herself into Athrun.

"I was so worried for you, it's been so long…… are you hurt?"

He smiled to her "Hurt? Well you can see that I'm perfectly okay."

"Don't joke Athrun, we know how bad Heliopolis is. That awful woman almost had you caught!" The girl was looking to the bed, her eyes was full of hatred. "Dearka said that you made her dress as boy and pretended to be the King. I hope you give her a hard time. Ow! You are hurting me!"

Athrun's hands were gripped her shoulders tightly, and his face was quite angry. Then abruptly he released her.

"Because of my actions, this awful woman, as you call her, almost got killed and now she is sick! You judge her too harshly Connile and too quickly. She had a good reason for her actions."

"For betraying you and almost getting you killed?" His mother said quietly. "What are her reasons for it?"

"I helped to kill her man from the previous war. Maybe it was even my sword that cut him down." Cagalli saw his expressionless face when he said that, and then her eyes went to where the young girl stood. 'So this was Connile.' Cagalli thought

"Many men died in battle. You can't blame yourself for it and she has no right blame it all on you," his mother replied to him.

"I'm too tired for arguing. Will you take care of her?"

"Of course."

"You can't." Connile protested. "She almost had them killed, and now why should we help her?"

"Because Athrun asked for it, and where is her friend?"

"She is in one of the guest rooms, Dearka seems to have personal charge of her."

Cagalli felt relieved when she heard the news, Milly was okay and safe.

"Connile can you bring clean towels and cold water, and also bring your night clothes."

"Thank you," Athrun said as Connile left the room.

"Does she have a name?"

"Cagalli." Athrun replied to his mother. "I need to speak to Kira and then get to sleep. Tell Deark to keep an alert and wake me up if anything happen."

"I will tell him, go to bed soon my son."

Cagalli watched as Athrun went outside the room, and she relaxed, allowing her eyes to close. She wanted to sleep and awaken without the dizziness in her head.

The next morning, she woke up. She opened her eyes, and a slight blush came to her cheeks when as she stared at the nightdress she wore and touched the delicate material. How different it was from her nightgowns at home, her father never let her wear beautiful things. He was a hard man without understanding women's needs.

Cagalli recalled the gentle side of Athrun, she closed her eyes and her mind was dwelling on those moments in the forest, she recalled how Athrun held her in his arms and shown her how good it felt to be a woman. She wanted to believe that Athrun was not guilty, but there is a voice that screamed in her head that told her that she couldn't believe and forgive him.

She liked Lenore Zala, Athrun's mother. She had a soft voice and friendly smile, she felt comfortable around her.

"You are looking much better this morning." Lenore came in, sat on the chair beside her bed and offered her breakfast.

"I am quite well now".

"Then you can get up if you wish, I will ask my daughter to find something for you to wear."

"You are so kind to me. And I think its only fair to tell you who am I." Cagalli spoke to her but Lenore held up her hand.

"Your name is Cagalli and you are the daughter of Uzumi Yula Athha, the man who hunted down and killed my husband. Athrun had told me all about you. Unlike you, my dear, I learned that it is better not to place our self with the revenge. I see no reason why we cannot be friends despite our differences."

Cagalli finished her tray, Milly came to her room to take it away.

"Could you tell my daughter that our guest needs something pretty to wear?" Lenore asked her and then turned back to Cagalli. "You must stay with us until you are really well."

Cagalli smiled slightly, yeah she must stay, Athrun wont let her go, she still dangerous to him.

"I am really well. Thank you so much for your offer. But I'm afraid if I stay here I will put you all in danger."

"As difficult it may be, if they found the house, but no trouble, we will think of some reason for you being here."

If – if the soldiers come, I might tell them that Kira is here, and it means trouble for you. You must tell Athrun to let me go before that happens. And I am his prisoner right now"

"No my dear, you are my guest," Lenore said to her. "This is my house and even Athrun will obey me. I told him I wouldn't let you be treated as prisoner. I will treat you not differently as my own family."

"I – I don't understand you," Cagalli said quietly. "Athrun told about your husband, you should hate me for what my father had done."

"Hate is a bad emotion. I understand the reason for your hatred toward Athrun, but I can't agree it. You are brave but foolish at the same time, revenge won't bring anything good, and you better forget about it before it's too late." Lenore replied to her as she stared at her. "When you are dressed you can ask Connile to show you the gardens. You can relax and clear your troubled mind there."

Lenore stood up from chair and went outside, Cagalli fell back onto the pillows, her mind wondering. So Connile was his sister not his girlfriend. Then she remembered the pendant that he wore around his neck. However there was still the possibility of a woman in his life, and why shouldn't there be? He was attractive and brave and also charming. Cagalli put her hands against her burning cheeks. She was mad to think about that, they were the gaps between them that could never be closed.

The door opened, Cagalli saw Milly and Connile, and they brought the dresses and shoes in their hands.

"Good morning, I am Athrun's sister, Connile." She dropped the clothes at the bed and smiled to her. She was small but she can see the similarity with her brother in the face.

"I am Cagalli, nice to meet you."

"Yes I know, Dearka told me about you."

"All?"

"I admit I didn't like you very much at first but Cagalli, I think I understand. I might do the same also if I were you."

"I – I, maybe I might betray him again."

"Because of what happened to your fiancée? You can't blame Athrun for that, my father also died at your father's hands, but what will be good if I blame him? It wont bring him back, will it?"

"I – I wish I could feel the same way as you, but I can't."

Connile stared at her for a moment then spoke again "You better choose the dress, mother is waiting for you in the garden."

Cagalli stood up, but dizziness wept her head, immediately Milly caught her and helped her to stand still. Connile helped her also.

"Are you okay? Sit down Cagalli until your dizziness passes. Did my words upset you? I'm sorry for that I didn't mean it, but Athrun is my brother and I love him. He is a wonderful man, he won't kill someone without mercy. You saw him as a killing machine but he isn't. If he was he wouldn't have helped you and he would have left you back there."

"I wish he did that," she said to her "I am so afraid that my presence here will bring you nothing but problems. I don't want that to happen. You both are very kind to me."

"Nonsense!" Connile interrupted and Cagalli saw her blush. "Now which dress do you choose, pink or green?"

Cagalli stared her reflection at the mirror, how different she was from before. Was the green silk dress she wore change her so much, she thought. Connile forced her to put her hair up with some pins.

With Connile's guide, Cagalli went to garden, as she saw two figures there. Lenore and Kira were there in the garden, talking to each other, then Cagalli approached them.

"Well look who's here." Kira said mockingly at her when she appeared in front of them. He took her hand and placed it to his lips in a gently gesture, "Your manners improved Cagalli. Dresses do make you the lady."

Cagalli embarrassed at his words, but she didn't deny it, she knew that she deserved it for her previous action.

"Well, Cagalli why don't you remain here for a while if you promise you wont act foolish again like last time. Right aunt Lenore?", Kira asked her.

"Sure, of course"

"Well", Kira smiled to Cagalli, "Do you agree?"

"You have my word," she replied to him, what choice did she have now.

"Good, now I suggest you ask Dearka, who is looking a few feet behind you, to show you around." Lenore said to her as she and Kira went inside. Now Dearka stood beside her.

"You – look different."

"It's only a dress, I guarantee you." Cagalli said. This was Athrun's cousin, she wondered if they had discussed her. "You don't need to stay with me, I had promised Kira and I won't break it."

"I believe you, but I want to stay if you don't mind. Are feeling okay now?"

"Yes I'm quite well, thank you for your concern. And also thank you for caring for Milly. You treated her well. I was afraid…"

"That I might seduce her?" Dearka mocked gently, and she flushed.

"I – I consider her not as my maid but by friend and sister so I'm was concerned about her."

"Don't worry. She is very kind and sweet, and I like her. I won't do anything bad to her."

They walked around the garden. Cagalli felt warm and peace here, but she didn't belong here in this family.

"You are very quite," Dearka asked her.

"I was thinking how lucky you are to live here and to have a wonderful aunt and cousin like Connile."

"Yeah they are so kind to me, when my age was 5, both my parents were dead. Aunty and uncle took care of me and they considered me as their own child. I was really grateful for what they had done to me. Milly told me that your mother is dead, I'm sorry. What was she like?"

"A very shy woman and frightened of my father." (AN: I am really sorry for changing Uzumi personality, i know he is kind, but for the story I need to make him harsh)

"And I think you are too." Dearka frowned to her "And this is not a good thing."

Cagalli was silent for a while, then she nodded her head.

"Yes, I think I am, he is a difficult man. Maybe if I was a boy he might love me."

"And Afhmed took the part of the son he never had?"

Cagalli looked at her and shook her head, "No, he was too soft and kind. They didn't get along with each other very well. Father liked him, but he saw him too soft. He preferred his brother Conrad. You saw him at the inn."

"Cagalli, many men died at the battle," he told her, "In war there is no time to ask whether he is soft or hard, good or bad."

"Are you trying to defend your cousin?"

"I didn't defend him, I want you to realize something. Milly told me all. Your father said to you that Athrun was a bloody man but that wasn't true. I know because I was there to."

Cagalli was silent. Her face was pale and her hands clenched nervously. Everything inside her cried out that she should believe him, but if she does, its means she must accept Afhmed death as a cruel fact of war and not blaming Athrun. She was so confused with such a mixed up felling inside her. She didn't know what she should do, believe him or not?

While her mind was wondering and thought about it, she saw a figure behind the tree. Cagalli stared to Athrun's angry feature.

"What the heck are you doing here?" he asked harshly.

"Kira made her a promise not to escape, and we have her words," Dearka said.

"I suggest you take Cagalli back to the house, I am not so ready to accept her word as you are." He glared at Cagalli, his eyes saw her with suspicion.

"Athrun, that's not fair!" Dearka protested, and looking at Cagalli dismayed figure.

"Take her back, or must I do it?"

"I can do it alone." Cagalli returned her word. She hurried back to the house, as she thought how deeply his cruel words had hurt her.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy this . And I am really sorry about Lacus bow to everyone. So when both Athrun and Cagalli discover their feeling? Stay tuned for next chapter Please R&R. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Irresistible Enemy**

Summary : Cagalli felt depressed when her fiancée died and her aim is to get the revenge on the man that killed her fiancée, Athrun Zala. But after she met him, will she be able to fulfill the revenge? AU and the setting around 18th century, not a modern life.

AN : The story based on novel I read, maybe some of you know this, the title is "**King's Shadow**" by Judith Polley, and I changed some parts from original. And sorry for the characters OOCness.

Disclaimer : I don't own the story and gundam seed.

_DJ : Thanx for the comments and advices, Ill try my best to improve it . _

_Special Thanx for Cagalli Yulla Athha for correcting the grammars, and thank you for the entire reviewers for the last chapter, i really appreciate it._ _  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

When Cagalli saw Athrun came to the house, she excused herself from Kira and started to head upstairs, but before she could do that, she was stopped by Connile.

"Cagalli, isn't it beautiful, look at my birthday present." She said to Cagalli with the happy face as she showed the pendant to her. Cagalli realized that pendant was the one that Athrun bought last time.

"Yes, it is pretty, but you didn't tell me today was your birthday."

"No, actually my birthday is tomorrow, I want a party but Athrun forbid it, he said it will be too dangerous."

"That ridiculous, the relaxation will be good for us," Kira replied Connile as he touched her pendant "Such a pretty pendant, Athrun has good eyes, tomorrow you should wear that with your prettiest gown. And Cagalli, of course you will join us also."

Athrun entered the house and as he came towards them Cagalli replied to Kira, "I'm sorry Kira but I must refuse, I'm afraid my presence will make the party bad."

"No, it won't." Kira frowned and turned his head to Athrun, "Athrun, Cagalli rejected my offer, maybe you can persuade her?"

"For the first time I must agree with her, it is better off if she doesn't come, and Kira please reconsider this idea."

"Athrun, you are so serious all the time, we need a relaxation. And after this I must go back to my country, I want to make happy memories with my friends when I have the chance. And we will have a warning if the soldiers come here. You can't say no for this, I want Connile to have a party and Cagalli joins us as well. It depends on you, how you will persuade her."

Cagalli didn't want to hear that conversation any longer, she ran upstairs and went to her room. After a couple of minutes, Athrun came to her room.

"Can I speak to you Cagalli."

"Go ahead"

"I came for Kira, he wants you to attend the party tomorrow night. And he won't accept any refusal."

"So, I can't refuse."

"Yeah, you cant. And how are you, are okay now?"

"Yes, I am fine, thank you for your concern. And may I ask you one question? I am no further a threat to you. Why wont you let me go?"

Athrun walked toward the window and sat at the edge of it, stared down to the ground, "Maybe I keep you here for purely selfish reasons."

Cagalli startled, she looked at him, confused, but she looked away quickly when Athrun eyes met her, "You don't have to fear, you will be free, but you must promise me, you won't harm my sister and mother.", he stopped and continued his talks "And why do you want to go as soon as possible?"

"I – I wanted to get away from you, I – I was afraid." Cagalli stammered.

"Afraid? Of me? Why? Because of my kiss?"

She flushed and wanted to turn away but Athrun gripped her wrist.

"One day you will learn to be honest with yourself. I hope it won't be too late for you to find the happiness. Now will you promise me not to involve them?"

"I promise, I won't say anything, I won't do something that will endanger your mother and Connile. And I haven't forgotten, I owe you my life. Please Athrun, could you release me, my wrist feels as if it about to break"

Athrun released her, he headed to the door and opened it, "If you betray me again, you will pay for it, I won't be nice next time." When he closed the door, Cagalli sat to her bed.

At night, she couldn't sleep, she felt bored and decided to take a walk.

She heard a voice so she headed there. Not far from the fireplace she saw Athrun there, touched one of the statue. When he rotated it, the secret door behind him was closed. Secret door, or a tunnel? Where did it lead? She wondered.

Without looking around Athrun went into one of the downstairs rooms. Cagalli crept back to the fireplace, with a trembling hand, she touched and rotated the statue. The hidden door opened in front of her. She glanced to the long tunnel and stepped inside. Should she walk inside? She hesitated for a moment but her curiosity got the better of her.

At the end of the tunnel she saw a door. She opened it, and looked at her surrounding. She saw a small altar, so this was a chapel. Then her eyes went to the window and a double door not far from the altar. Is this some kind of hiding place if the soldiers found them, she thought.

She went back, rotated the statue again to close the door. When she turned around, she saw Athrun looking to her.

"So, I can't trust you after all, what are you doing here?"

Cagalli startled, "I couldn't sleep and I…. saw you…."

"And you decided to explore by yourself? Why did you come back? Are you hoping that soldiers come here and set a trap for us again, and make your father proud of you?"

"No!" she against it, the idea horrified her.

"I am in no mood to be lied, are you going to chapel?"

"Yes"

Now she puzzled him, if she wanted, she could run away from here, but why didn't she do that?

"I promise you I won't do anything that will endanger them. Why do you find it so hard to believe my word?", her hands trembling "Excuse me but I want to go back to my room."

Athrun caught her wrist, his expression changed to concern, "Your face is pale, come to library, I have some wines that will make you warm from the coldness."

Without a single protest, Cagalli followed him. Athrun ordered her to sit as she saw an opened book at the table. She stared to him puzzlingly, as she saw a slight smile at his face.

"Are you surprised that I like to read? I prefer books than swords."

"I'm quite surprised for it, your attitude didn't show that you liked to read."

Athrun handed the glass to her, and he sat on the chair.

"How will you live at Plant, without money and position to cover you?"

"I'll do whatever is necessary to survive" he replied to her calmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Why the thought should disturb you? You will return to where you are belonged, under your father's protection or perhaps with the comfort of Commander Conrad. If that what you want, I wish you well."

Cagalli lowered her gaze, it wasn't what she wanted, but she couldn't say that.

"You may go wherever you want, I have no interest at that. I was thinking how your mother reaction with your absence?"

"My mother will understand my decision and someday I will return here."

"You plan to return here?"

"This place is my home, Cagalli, I cant bear to leave it forever," his voice so calm, Cagalli felt the sadness on it "I don't want to be parted from this house I was born here, from my mother and my sister, from – ", he broke off, frowning. From what? Cagalli wondered, or whom? But he didn't say it.

They remained in silence, she wondered what he was thinking now. She sipped the wine and felt the warm on her body. Sometimes she wondered herself why she refused to believe that he didn't kill Afmed. It was easier to accept the truth now, although part of her still fought against it. Good and evil, it was hard to distinguish between them sometimes.

"I will say nothing about the tunnel, I swear it." Cagalli broke the silence.

"Are you so afraid of me Cagalli?" Cagalli startled with the question. How he knew what she thought. She was afraid, but in different way. Athrun examined her face, "You face isn't so pale anymore. Good.", then he stood up "I think you better go to bed."

Athrun escorted her to her room. She went to her bed thinking of something.

The next day she remained at her room, she saw through a window. She saw Connile, Dearka, and Athrun. She drew back her gaze when Athrun caught her gaze and he stood there, a smile on his face when he talked with Connile and Dearka. Then Lenore joined them, he turned to her and kissed both her cheeks, and they moved away out of sight. So this is the way he was with his family, it was hard to go on fighting and hating him. He was doing what he felt right and he was prepared to give up his life if it's necessary. He was a human and man, not unfeeling coldhearted man that she had been led to believe. She knew now that her father had been lying to her, Afhmed's death was not entirely Athrun's fault, but somehow she wonder how to remove herself from the hatred that had planted inside her mind.

"May I come in Cagalli?". Connile stood at the door, she brought the gown in her hands.

"Yes, of course."

"I wanted to bring you this. And would you like my maid to do your hair tonight?"

"That's okay, Milly can do it for me. I am coming to your party because I have to, not because I want to, Connile. Please don't misunderstand me, it has nothing to do with you, or your mother…. It's….it's…."

"Athrun," Connile said to her, smiling, "I know."

"No!", Cagalli denied it as the color coming to her cheeks. "It's me, and the way I was raised. I don't belong in these clothes or in this house."

"Why? Because we are coordinators?"

"No, it's not like that. You could never know what it is like to live with a man like my father. The Bible is the only book that he reads. Sometimes I remembered, that my mother rarely laughed…It was sin too be happy. She loved to sing and dance, but it was forbidden by my father – ", she broke off, with a bitter laugh "In the middle of winter, my mother once ran away with me from my father, but he was able to bring us back. Then she caught a cold, he didn't allow the doctor to see her. He said that it was gods will that she was sick for her punishment because she ran away from him. I loved my mother so much, Connile, and somehow I imagined that I would grow up like her in that house. Afmed, he offered me an escape from this situation. He loved me and I was – fond of him. I was always faithful to him and, I would make him happy. "

"And when he was killed." Connile nodded understandingly, "No wonder you blamed Athrun so much, I will do that also if I was you. But Cagalli, why won't you stay with us? You have no reason to go back to your father."

"But I couldn't, he will never allow me."

"I am serious Cagalli, will you consider it?"

"Your brother is against this idea, and what about your mother? No it won't work."

"The only problem is your refusal to accept it. Forget about it for the moment, come one try this dress, I'm sure it will look nice on you."

Cagalli stood at the head of the stairs. She could hear the laughter from the drawing room, but her trembling legs refuse to go on.

" Cagalli will you go down?"

Athrun stood below, staring at her. He was so handsome in his outfit. He came to her.

"Connile is asking for you." He stood in front of her and offered his hand "You look very beautiful. I though that dress would be right for you"

She was wearing the dress that Connile brought to her, a green silk and lace. She was astonished that he chose the dress for her. Hesitantly she placed her hand in his. His touch so firm and gentle.

"Some old friends of the family have come." He whispered, and paused at before the door, "I told them that you are a friend of mine. You were hurt when you tried to help Kira and I brought you here to recover. I suggest you get along with my stories."

Cagalli nodded and they came inside. Athrun introduced her to the guests. Cagalli felt sad when they said that they lost someone also. One of the guests lost his son, and others lost their husband, or cousins. Dearka came to her and offer his company, he monopolized her almost all the time. She went to dinner in his arms, and sat beside her. Cagalli was nervous before, but Dearka and Lenore made her so comfortable, and she began to enjoy herself. Connile, Kira and Athrun joined her as she stood by the French windows, enjoying the cool night air.

"I am glad you able to join us Cagalli," Kira smiled to her.

"Thank you for your invitation, I enjoyed this."

"I am glad you can enjoy this," he smiled then turned his head to Connile, "This is my dance then Connile."

Athrun frowned as he watched her sister move away with Kira, and then Cagalli spoke to him, "If you stay here so long they will capture you, you better go as soon as possible."

"Have you lost your desire to see me in jail?" he asked in surprise.

"Maybe I was wrong, Afhmed death wasn't your fault." Confused, she turned away from him, and went to the garden. She heard the footsteps behind her, and she knew he was following her. She sat down beneath the roses where he was a foot away from her, where she could smell the aroma of the flowers everywhere. How beautiful it was here, how easy to forget.

"What do you think of my home?" he said with pride. He must be proud, how she envied him for their love and affection.

"It is very lovely."

"Then will you stay as Connile asked you?"

Cagalli stared to him, so Connile told her brother about it.

"I think it is impossible."

"Nonsense! If I asked you, would you consider it then? Didn't you say that you were afraid of your father?"

"So I gather, Connile told you about everything."

"Yes, she did. She is worried about you." Athrun sat beside her, "I can see that you and Connile are quite fond of each other. Will you stay or would you like to return to your Commander's arms?"

"I would like to stay here, but if my father discover my whereabouts, he will come after me, he is a hard man, and it will be hard for your mother and your sister."

Cagalli was silent for a while then continued, "I have given you my word, I will not endanger them. When I leave here I can make up some stories, and Milly will confirm my stories if I ask her."

"Damn! You are a stubborn woman!"

"Why should you care? You will be far away," she asked.

"And thinking of you every moment of the day. If possible I want to stay behind," he told her in a harsh tone. "I don't want to leave you, but Kira asked me, therefore I want to know that you are in good hands while I am away. It might be weeks, months I pray its not years, but if it is. I want to know where you are when I return."

"Don't talk like that," she protested, "There can never be anything between us. You will forget me the moment you leave here.

She tried to stand up, but he caught her by her shoulder, held her fast, facing him.

"Maybe I can try, but forgetting you will be impossible."

"Someone told me that coordinators not only pretty but also smart and – and they said that they can satisfy the men goodly."

He laughed softly at her statements, he bent to her and took her mouth. She didn't struggle, knowing in her heart that this was what she had wanted. His grip softened, he wrapped her body with his arms, pulling her hard against him, and she could feel that her heart was beating so fast. Then her hands went to his neck and his lips answered his, willingly, for the first time.

Afhmed had kissed her before, but never with such a passion. Her mind stumbled, she heard herself cry out, but whether in protest or passion, she didn't know. Athrun's arms tightened around her, soft and gentle touches came between his kisses on her mouth, her neck, and her shoulders and for a while she gave herself until Afhmed's face came to her mind, remembered his gentle face she was filled with dread and she began to struggle to free herself.

"Athrun, No! No," she struggled hard until he released her, his face blank with surprise. Dazed, confused, and most of all frightened by her own conflicting emotions, she acted without thinking. She lifted her hand and slapped him on the cheek.

Athrun swore in harsh tone and held her away from him. "Are you out of your mind?" he stared at her. Cagalli's legs grew weak at the fury in his eyes. "Or is it another act, Cagalli? Answer me, damn you!"

He shook her violently. "I – I hate you!" she spoke recklessly and without thinking, tears streaming down her face, she didn't want to say that, but her mind and her mouth acted differently. "Do you hear me? I hope they catch you and your beloved Kira."

She saw anger in Athrun's eyes. She released herself and fled towards the house.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy this . Somehow I have felling you will kill me cose I ruined the kiss . Well will Cagalli deny her felling or accept it? Stay tuned for next chapter Please R&R. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Irresistible Enemy**

Summary : Cagalli felt depressed when her fiancée died and her aim is to get the revenge on the man that killed her fiancée, Athrun Zala. But after she met him, will she be able to fulfill the revenge? AU and the setting around 18th century, not a modern life.

AN : The story based on novel I read, maybe some of you know this, the title is "**King's Shadow**" by Judith Polley , and I changed some parts from original. And sorry for the characters OOCness.

Disclaimer : I don't own the story also the characters

_Special thanx to Asucaga4ever for correcting my grammars_

Chapter 8

Cagalli went inside the house, hoping no one will notice her. But Lenore stopped her and asked, "Cagalli? Is Athrun with you?"

"No, He's still in the garden." Cagalli replied to her, while Cagalli tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Excuse me, but I need to go to bad, I have a headache."

"Cagalli, you can't run away from him forever." Lenore replied to her softly with concern in her eyes.

"I will be gone soon and never I will never see him again."

"Even if you are away from him, you won't stop thinking about him? Your heart will never be free. Whether you like it or not, your heart belongs to yourself and some part to my son, Athrun. And from my opinion, you can't change it no matter what has passed between you."

"It is too late now."

"Because of what has just happened on the garden? " Lenore demanded the answer but Cagalli remained in silence. "Come with me to library, we can talk there alone, and I saw Athrun coming here, I guess you don't want to argue with him again right?"

Lenore took Cagalli's arm and dragged her to library.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to witness your private affair with Athrun, but the sight of Athrun holding you surprised me and aroused the memories of my husband. Athrun is like his father, he will never allow women rule him. I've never seen him involved with women before, he likes freedom, yet now he's willing to abandon it because of you. Why did you slap him?" Cagalli sat down on the chair, looking at the floor. "If you don't want to tell me it's ok, but you may feel better if you talk with someone."

"I – had no intention to hurt him, I was so confused at the time, and I had – to make him let me go." Cagalli felt her cheeks burn scarlet. Her lips still felt bruised from Athrun's kisses.

"Why? Are you afraid of him?"

"No, it's not about fear."

"What is it then?"

"I – I don't understand myself also. One minute I am so sure of my feelings, but when I think of my father and Afhmed, the man whom I will marry, it all seems wrong. I don't belong here and I don't have any rights to care and be with him. If – if I'm staying here and Athrun gets caught with perhaps by my father. It would affect our relation. And if Athrun was hurt by my father, I wouldn't know how to react."

"Athrun is not afraid of that. And as for me, I lost my husband before and I pray nothing will happen to my family, but now it's a war, there are so many victims outside, and if he will be the victims like many other, I wont blame anyone."

"How can you talk so calmly?" Cagalli surprised.

"Would it help them or me to be more emotional? Even I killed my husband's enemy, I couldn't bring him back. Cagalli, sometimes it happens in life, where you don't know what you have to do or you're confused with it. But you must be strong and decide what you want to do now. Same with his father, Athrun expects no demand from you. I think you have everything he has ever wanted in a woman, and that is why so far he's refused to admit how he feels, but if he does he will be totally committed."

"Is – is that how it was for you?" Cagalli asked quietly and Lenore's eyes soften.

"I would do anything for my husband if it is necessary, go anywhere with him. It was an understanding between us. He asked very little from me, but he is willing to give me everything. My husband gave this house to me when Athrun celebrated his first birthday. This place is filled with many wonderful memories."

Cagalli stood up, she clenched her hand together tightly. She had memories also, but they were different and difficult to erase them.

"I want to have wonderful memories also."

"Then why you don't create them?" Lenore went to her, gently she held her hands and looked at her. "You and Athrun have faced danger together, can you honestly tell me you can turn your back on him and back to your father whom you fear?"

"No – no." Cagalli answered. "What should I do now? I hurt him tonight. I was afraid and unsure last time. Will he ever forgive me?"

"You must make decision and stand by it. That way he will know that you are sincere. He will trust you and accept that what you say is the truth. Are you in love with him?"

"Yes."

"No doubts?"

"Not now. You were right, it has helped to talk about it. You must think I'm very foolish.

"My dear, when we are in love, they is no such thing,"

Cagalli looked through the window, wondering if Athrun had returned or not. The memory of fury in his eyes, made her hesitate.

"I don't think I can face him yet."

"The longer you wait, the worse it will be. You must set a right thing between you before he leaves. Go upstairs and wash your face first, and before you go, there is something I want to give to you."

Cagalli watched her, when she took the small chest inside the drawer and took something inside. Cagalli shocked when she held the gold pendant, it was similar with the one that Athrun wore.

"I can see that you recognize it. My husband bought these for our wedding anniversary." Lenore opened the pendant, revealing a picture of Athrun as a child and his father. "Two identical pendants. We always wore them. These pendants will keep us near even if we are physically separate. He was a part of me, whenever I touched the pendant I can feel that he was near me, and so did him. It was his wish that Athrun should take it when he died. And he wore that since then. I think it's only right that you should have mine."

"I can't" Cagalli protested, "It's too valuable to you."

"I have my memories, one day when you have yours, you can pass this to your child." Ignoring her protest, Lenore placed the pendant around her neck "Wear it and be one with Athrun, as I was with my husband."

"Wont Athrun be angry?"

"When he sees you have it, he will know that both of you have my blessing."

Impulsively, Cagalli hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for everything."

"Maybe you wont thank me years later when you have a difficult husband on your hands." Lenore answered with the mock grin and soft laugh.

When they came out from library, Connile approached them "Mother did you see Athrun?"

"I thought he was with you."

"He came back for a while then disappeared again."

"Last time he was in garden with me." Cagalli explained.

"Why don't you go and find him?" Lenore asked her.

"Where should I look?"

"There is a place Athrun always goes to when he wants to be alone. Go out through the west door of the garden and follow the path through the trees. There is a lake and a small lodge there. Maybe he will be there"

"Shall I show you the road? Athrun and I used to play there when we were young." Connile offered it, but only made her mother frowning, she lost something but as she saw the pendant on Cagalli's neck she understood it all.

"I think I will go upstairs first." Cagalli said to them, "Will you make my excuses to the others please, Lady Lenore?"

"Sure my child." Lenore turned away and smiled as she took Connile with her.

Alone in the room, Cagalli sat down by the window and tried to clam herself. She was unsure for Athrun's reaction later, but she knew that she must tell him. She loved him. To save Athrun she was willing to risk anything now, even her own life, because she felt that without him she was nothing. She wanted him to hold her and she wanted to tell him her love.

Then she decided to meet him, and went to the lodge, and she could see the lake exactly liked Lenore described it. She went inside but she saw no sign of Athrun. As she turned, the door slammed behind her.

"I wasn't expecting a visitor." He stared her for a moment "How did you know this place?"

"Your mother told me."

"Did she? So she is playing matchmaker again, is she?" He didn't look at her, he looked angry with her mother for intruding with his affair.

"That isn't fair," Cagalli prostrated, "She is a wonderful woman and I'm fond of her."

"But she is mistaken, she believed that I grew some deep feeling to you." Athrun replied bitterly.

Cagalli moved closer to him, she managed to control and calm herself. She had come so far, she didn't want to turn back and run away, she must face it.

"She saw us together in the garden."

"No wonder she done talk then, and what do you want?"

"To talk – to explain."

He placed his hand on the cheek where she had slapped him. "You said everything so clearly." His eyes narrowed sharply as he saw the pendant at her neck. Cagalli hoped that it will become easy for her but they became worse. Athrun leaning against the table and folded his arms, "Well what have you to say?"

"Why are you still so angry? You said once that we didn't want to fight."

"Well it was before the slap, and I was a fool."

"You are not a fool, but you are proud, too proud to admit what your mother said is true, and can we be honest to each other?"

"Honest!" Athrun laughed sardonically "After that incident?"

Cagalli flushed, but went on firmly, "I have come to clear all the thing, Afhmed was no more than an escape from my father. Is – is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No, don't move away Cagalli, you came here for a reason and I want to know what it is?"

"I came to talk and apologize for behaving so childishly."

Athrun came closer and reaching out, caught both her wrists and held her tight. "Should I tell you why you are here? To make sure that I didn't revenge you back?"

"I didn't come for that."

"Liar!" He shouted, then pulled her against him hardly and pressed his mouth against her cheek, her hair and her neck.

"Athrun, please let me go!" Cagalli tried to free herself form him. She wanted him to kiss her but not like this.

"What's wrong Cagalli? There is no one watching us this time."

"You are stupid! Listen to mee…." Cagalli was near to tears.

He kissed her into silence. He muttered something and drew back. In the dim light, his feature seemed so pale.

"Why won't you slap me again Cagalli?"

I don't want to. I love you Athrun."

"Don't talk about love to me." He caught her again and kissed her. This time there was no tenderness in his kisses. He wanted to show that he hated her and he succeeded. "Get out before I treat you like you deserve to be treated."

Cagalli went out as tears were streaming on her cheeks. She walked and sat down beneath one of the big tree along the way back. She sat there for a long time, cried and sobbed heavily. She moved again but she didn't remember the way home, and she didn't care for that. He had sent her away, he didn't want to believe her, maybe his pride been hurt and he didn't want to endanger his family. Maybe she wasn't the right girl for him, and she prayed that he would meet a woman that is pretty and kind, and could break his coldness and also take care of her. This time she only wished happiness for him.

Cagalli found herself on the top of hill. The lights shone below, but she didn't see it clearly. She was about to move when she heard a groan coming from some bushes to the right of her. She approached him, there a man lay on the ground, his face covered with blood.

"Who are you?" she bent and touch his shoulder, "Who did this to you?"

"Soldiers…… warn the house. ……"his voce trailed off and Cagalli knew he was dead.

Cagalli stood up, this man must be the one who guarded the house and tried to warn us if something happened. She went to the lodge again and tried to warn Athrun about that. As she went there she prayed that none of them were caught, she opened the door and called his name, but there was no answer.

She heard the gunfire, echoed through the night air, then another. By the time she reached the garden, her legs were so weak. But she must bear that, she shouted calling all of them.

"Athrun, Dearka, Kira, Miss Lenore, Connile…. Milly." She began to shout as she walked along the path. A soldier blocked her path and caught her, "You bastard let me go!" she struggle more but he was too strong and he dragged her.

"Stop struggling or I will knock you down. It's too late to warn your friends."

Too late! Cagalli shocked at his words. She stepped on his foot, turned around and kicked his stomach. He tried to knock her but she pushed him as he tripped and fell.

"Cagalli!" a hand touched Cagalli's dress, pulling her backward to bushes. "Follow me, quickly."

Lenore's face was covered with smoke and dirt, her hair so messy.

"Wait! Oh, please wait where is Athrun?"

"Safe with Kira and Dearka."

"Then you must save with yourself, Milly and Connile also. Don't worry about me, if I tell them who I am, they won't harm me."

A gunshot was heard in front of them as two troopers came.

"Run! Please run and save yourself…." Cagalli begged

Lenore hesitated for a while but she nodded, as she ran to the bushes, one of them lifted the gun and shot her back.

Cagalli screamed in horror as she saw Lenore's body collapse near her.

"You, you bastard, you killed her." Tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared coldly at Captain Conrad. "Are you proud of yourself, murderer."

"Shut up girl, or I will do that with myself."

Cagalli shook her head, "let me go to her." Cagalli tried to get beside Lenore's body but he dragged her, she struggled but she was too weak for now. As they reached the house, she stared in horror, the fire occupied the house and she still could hear the shooting.

"Cagalli?" She turned her head as she saw that Connile was also a captive.

Cagalli was so shocked as she saw a figure came toward them. Her father was there, he was the one who charged the attack. She wondered how he was capable to do inhuman things like this.

"Where did you find her?"

"In the garden, Sir. She was yelling at someone in the house."

"Did you hear any names?"

"Yes, Sir, I believe she said Dearka and Athrun."

"Leave her with me, and join the others. I want them to be found."

"You haven't caught them!" Cagalli smiled at Connile, "Did you hear? They are still free."

Connile nodded, she had some bruises on her body and cheeks.

"So you are not the prisoner?" Uzumi stared to her blankly. "Someone told me that they held you as a prisoner of Athrun Zala. So you are not leading to trap him, but helped him. Am I right?"

"You are not wrong, Athrun held me as his prisoner, but later on he didn't treat me like that but as a guest, and you have no right to attack them."

"Silence! Don't dare defy me."

A soldier came to call him, "We have someone here." Uzumi followed the soldier.

Cagalli hugged Connile, "It is going to be alright, be brave." She whispered gently as she couldn't speak about her mother.

"Is he really your father?"

"Yes."

"He looks at you as he hates you."

"I think he does. You don't have to worry about me, they won't harm me. Tell me what happened? I left Athrun at the lodge and went for a walk. And I found a man, I tried to warn Athrun but he was already gone."

"Mother came to warn you. Didn't you see her? Cagalli I am so afraid, it happened so suddenly. Dearka saw someone at the garden, he and Kira went into the tunnel. I closed the entrance after Athrun when the soldiers came in and dragged me outside.

Cagalli felt relieved, Athrun was safe.

"Milly," she cried as Milly came running to her and hugged her.

"Cagalli, I though you had been shot."

"Milly, don't worry, I'm okay. Have you heard about the others? We think they have escaped."

"No. I ran out after Lady Lenore try to find you, but after that I heard the shots. I think she was hit, but I'm not sure and the soldier dragged me here. Captain Conrad was with them, he gave orders to shoot anyone who tried to run away."

Connile cried violently as she heard about her mother.

"Mother."

"She was shot. I am so sorry… She was on her way to join Athrun but….." Cagalli broke off as she tried to hold tears.

"Cagalli, come here." Uzumi ordered from a few yards away.

"Stay with Connile." Cagalli whispered to Milly and went to him.

As the same to him, she saw the body on the ground. It was Athrun's mother, Miss. Lenore. Athrun's mother was dead, his home was in flames, and his sister was taken as a prisoner. She held the pendant as she closed her eyes and prayed.

"You knew her?"

"Miss Zala, murdered by Conrad."

"She tried to escape so I needed to shoot her." Conrad replied her.

"She came to help me," Cagalli spoke angrily, "Only a coward like you would shoot a woman at her back."

Her father ignored her speaking and asked her, "Where are the others? Someone you called Athrun and Dearka. Tell me if not I will beat you."

"Why not, it won't be the first time you beat me, isn't it Father? And don't waste your time looking for them. They're gone."

"You lie!" her father shouted harshly, "You came running back calling out their names. You thought they were here, and you tried to warn them."

"Yes I lied but I'm not ashamed of it. I makes me sick to look at all this, knowing my father leads men to kill and burn like animals. These people took me and care for me. They were kind, but you don't understand this. To you kindness is weakness."

"Go on, betray me more."

"I don't care." Cagalli cried, "You used your own hatred to turn me into something horrible leaded me to believe that Athrun who is the one behind Afhmed's death. You almost destroyed me, but you can't catch Athrun."

"So you are involved with him? You know who he is, don't you?"

"Yes I know, he is Athrun Zala." Cagalli realized that some of the troopers listened to them. "In the beginning I tried to catch him for myself not you, but I realized you lied to me. Athrun won't kill someone without mercy. Now I know the truth and I am ashamed of it, and if I can make up for it in some way, I will do that."

She spoke firmly, as the others looked at her. They had remarked her as a traitor.

AN: Hope you enjoy this . Oh and I'm sorry after this maybe my update will be slow since I have a job and also school with exam and a lot of homework…. I hate that !. Stay tuned for next chapter Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

**Irresistible Enemy**

Summary : Cagalli felt depressed when her fiancée died and her aim is to get the revenge on the man that killed her fiancée, Athrun Zala. But after she met him, will she be able to fulfill the revenge? AU and the setting around 18th century, not a modern life.

AN : The story based on novel I read, maybe some of you know this, the title is "**King's Shadow**" by Judith Polley , and I changed some parts from original. And sorry for the characters OOCness.

Disclaimer : I don't own the story also the characters

_Special thanx for asucaga4ever for correcting my grammars_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Cagalli, Milly, and Connile were taken to Uzumi's house at Heliopolis. Her father often working from the early morning and there wasn't a time where Cagalli couldn't see him for days or sometimes weeks, when he led his men to fight. Cagalli sat alone in her room, even if this was her father's house she still felt like she was his prisoner. Cagalli felt desperate, she didn't know whether the man that she loved was alive or dead. She hoped that Athrun, and the others survived and would come to Connile.

On the fourth day they reached his place, Milly brought news that there will be a Doctor to aid Connile, and there will be soldiers who will guard the house. The total are three men, two on the ground floor and another one at the near entrance. Cagalli has no doubt that her father will send Connile to ORB when she was well enough to process the court. Before that would happen, she must think about her escape.

The following evening Cagalli met the Doctor in Connile's room. Connile was fast asleep at this time. "Dr. Amagi?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I am Cagalli Yula Athha. How is my friends condition today?"

"She is better, she should be able to get up in a day or two."

"Oh no! I mean are you sure? She was so ill on the journey here. Shouldn't she rest on the bed for a week or two?"

"Sir Uzumi wishes her to be ready to travel after she is okay. The shock of her mother's death will soon pass."

"It wont" Cagalli replied in low and angry voice,"Not for her or me, it's easy for you to say, but the fact is it's hard to do."

"I see, I didn't expect such a sentiment from Uzumi's daughter." he frowned, "And if I'm not wrong she is Athrun Zala's sister."

"You are well informed doctor."

"We can get news or gossips pretty well here."

"And you hate her?" she asked while pointing to Connile.

"I am a doctor not a soldier. My duty is to save people and she is my patient. When she is well she will be your father's responsibility. What will happen to her is not my concern anymore."

"And so, you want to abandon her so easily?"

"And how about you? Are you so innocent that you can judge me? The whole town knows how you tried to trap Athrun and his companions."

"Impossible" Cagalli face suddenly paled as she heard the news. For four days she can't go out and communicate with others except the people in her house, and Milly also refused the permission to leave the house. Did her father tell a lie? Because he didn't want his pride hurt, that his daughter had betrayed him? Cagalli felt awful and sick, wordlessly she turned away, biting her lips to keep back the tears.

"You can tell your father that she can travel in two days," he said, moving toward the door," Good day, Miss Cagalli."

Cagalli wanted to scream when he closed the door, anger and sadness was felt in her heart. When she was about to go outside the room, Connile woke up, "Cagalli - don't go."

"I heard you talking. You are so kind to help me, but I know it is hopeless." Connile gave her a faint smile. "You better not cross with your father again, when I was gone you still have to live with him."

"Don't worry about him. Did you hear the doctor? My father had told a lie to protect himself and his pride. Everyone will believe that I helped my father trap Athrun and others."

"But we know that isn't true."

"But Athrun doesn't," Cagalli said," He has never trusted me, and when he hears the gossip, he will hate and despise me."

"Athrun cares for you." Connile tried to sit up in the bed, puzzled. She didn't have a chance to ask Cagalli what had happened on the lodge before.

"No, you are wrong. I told him I loved him, but he didn't believe me. Why should he after the way I acted? I love him, but I don't have a way to prove it. I only can pray for his safety. As long as he is alive, what he thinks of me is not important."

"So you won't deny about your father's story? You can't do that Cagalli."

"Let's drop that topic, for now you must rest and I will find a way to get you out of here."

As Cagalli entered the sitting room, Uzumi halted her. "You are like your mother Cagalli, trying to betray me?" She turned to him and stared at him coldly. "Go down on your knees, and beg God's forgiveness."

She didn't move, but Uzumi grasped her by arm and forced her to floor. Cagalli still kept silent, shutting her mind against the pain from her body.

In the middle of the night she woke up. Someone had entered her room and lit the candles. As she sat up she recognized the figure that was standing beside the window.

"Well Cagalli, what have you done now?" Conrad's voice mocked her.

"What do you want?" She felt disgusted by him. She forgot that he was now residing here along with her father.

"Your father is a fool, I told him that the beating won't do any good."

"And why do you care what he does to me?"

"As usual you always see me as a heartless man." He walked toward her, and stood looking into her pale face. "I can help you, if you wish."

"And? I bet the price will be too high," Cagalli retorted as she felt sick by him.

"I shall ask more from you other than a marriage."

Cagalli stared at him at the cold way. Did he ask her to marry him?

"Why not Cagalli? Right now only I can protect you from your father. And you know that I have always wanted you..."

"I don't love you."

"You didn't love Afhmed also, but you were about to marry him." He caught her by the arms "Are you thinking about that coordinator? Then close your eyes and pretend it is him kissing you if it helps."

When he kissed her she didn't respond, and she was to weak and bruised to struggle, she endured his kiss in silent misery.

"You cold bitch!" He pushed her away from him, "Be damned then, I won't use my finger to help you."

"Go away! Go away and leave me in peace. Fine another woman that will reciprocate your kiss and accept your love, for I never will."

Dr. Amagi came again two days later and Cagalli asked him to follow her to the sitting room.

"How is Connile this morning?"

"I will inform Sir Uzumi that she is fit to travel."

"From prison to another?"

His eyes narrowed sharply as he wondered what did she mean.

"What do you want from me, Miss Cagalli?"

"Time, I need that. Three or four days at least, and longer if possible."

"And is I can't? Sir Uzumi is not a fool, and I am. What are your true intentions?"

"As you know, that the gossip only partly true. It was my first intention to trap Athrun and Kira. I could have succeeded, but Athrun cleverness prevents it. And how glad I am that I didn't succeed for I have realized my mistakes. That night when my father attacked the house, I tried to warn them, but it was too late."

Then did you gain their trust?"

"Athrun does not trust easily. I was with him before the troopers attacked the house. If I had planned it with my father, would I have left the house with Athrun whose capture is as important as Kira's?"

"Why do you tell me this? It means nothing to me."

"If you are loyal to my father you will tell this conversation to him. But if you aren't, I hope you can help me and Connile and to give me the time that I need."

"How will you do that with the guards at your house."

"I will think of something, but can you tell my father that she isn't ready to travel?"

The man didn't answer. He turned his way to the door, he stopped and said "I can give you five days, but no more than that. I will give the some medicine that will induce the temperature. And the rest is up to you."

"Thank you so much. I shall never forget your kindness, I have nothing to give you except my thanks. My father has taken everything of value from me - wait!" Cagalli drew the pendant from her, she had worn it since that day. "This was given by a wonderful woman. Take it please – It's the only thing I possess."

Dr. Amagi took it from her and examined the picture inside it. He glanced to Cagalli with no longer suspicions.

"This pendant tells everything. I believe what you had told me, and I will help you all I can. Take this back, I can see this one is so valuable for you."

"You will help me?"

"If I can, I can't call you tomorrow it will raise the suspicion. Maybe we can't prevent Miss Connile being sent to ORB, but if God help us, we can rescue her on the way to ORB."

"Thank you so much doctor, you are really kind."

They shook hands, and a few minutes later Cagalli saw him speaking with her father and Conrad. A few minutes later Conrad called for their horses and they rode off.

Cagalli felt relieved with this. She didn't think about the punishment she would get if her father knew it. She was still sore from the beating, her shoulders were covered in bruises. For the first time, she had prayed regularly, not for her but for the people she loved, Connile, Milly, Dearka, Kira and most of all her prayers for Athrun. Would she meet him again? She felt terrible about the gossips, this time Athrun would despise her. It is possible that he would believe that she was the one who was responsible for the death of his mother and the destruction of his home.

The Doctor didn't come again on the second day as she expected. The medicines he gave her were soon half gone, she was worried about that. Cagalli still couldn't go outside so Milly went out to hear the gossips and some news. Cagalli went to Connile's room.

Connile sat up, the medicine had made her face red from a slight fever.

"Your father came to see me this morning, he said that even I still have a fever, he will take me to ORB this Saturday."

"Saturday oh no! With doctor help I was hoping for more time."

"I'm scared Cagalli. Will I see Athrun and Dearka again?"

"Yes you will. It's impossible for me to take you out from the house, but Dr. Amagi has some friends who will help you and make sure you won't reach ORB court. And you can reunite again with you brother and cousin"

"I wish you come with me Cagalli."

"I want to, but it is impossible."

Milly came to the room, "Cagalli, they have been seen -"

"Kira, the King."

"Yeah?"

"He was seen this morning traveling to the south."

"Was anyone with him?" Connile asked.

"Two men."

"Thank God." She turned to Cagalli "Athrun and Dearka."

"Sir Uzumi has hundred's of men riding after them, but he won't catch him."

"I wish for that also," Cagalli replied to her, as she felt a bit happy that Athrun was still alive. If they reached the coast safely and find a ship, they could be at sea before the troopers found them.

"Is there any other news or gossip?"

"No, but I did see Dr. Amagi, he said that the matter you discussed with him has been taken care of."

Cagalli wanted to speak but she broke off when someone came to the room and it was her father.

"I see you have heard the news about your love, but I have made sure that you can't leave the house." Uzumi spoke.

"You will never catch my brother." Connile said irately

"I raised the reward for it, now everyone will tempted by it."

"How proud and sure you are father," Cagalli stared him coldly ,"But don't forget there are some people who cannot be bought by money, and some people who are loyal or even love them, which one don't you have."

"You are in no position to say that. Do you want to go to prison also? Even I ruled this country, but the law is the law, and I had shielded you that time and this is what I get?"

The door slammed shut behind him, Cagalli stood still and clenched her fist tightly.

"Don't argue with him Cagalli or he will beat you again." Milly pleaded.

"He - he beat you Cagalli?" Connile asked with horror in her eyes.

"Yes"

"But why, he is your own father and you are his daughter why did he do that?"

"He believes that it will clean my soul."

"By beating you? My father has never done that, he didn't even beat Athrun or Dearka. Cagalli, I wish Athrun is here he would know what to do."

"Don't worry I will help you, don't be afraid." Cagalli assured her.

"And after that? I am afraid for you."

"It doesn't matter for me."

Cagalli returned to her room and took a rest before dinner. The guard on the ground floor did not invade her privacy, knowing there was no other way out of the house, and she took the advantage of her father's absence to go down to the library at the late night. When she reached there she was surprised that the windows were opened. Maybe her father forgot to close it, she thought.

A figure stood behind her, she turned away. It was to dark to see his face but there was a sufficient light for her to see a sword. She almost screamed, but the cloth was tied across her mouth and her arms were held behind her.

"I warned you that if you ever betrayed me again I would come back and teach you a lesson." Athrun said in a low voice and dangerous tone.

Cagalli was relieved that it was Athrun and Dearka who had broken into the house. Athrun's eyes made her afraid, she shook her head and tried to say the she was innocent, but he remained unmoved.

"No, Cagalli, I will not fall from your tricks again," he said coldly. He turned to his cousin, " Well?"

"There are two guards below, but other than that it's okay. Her room must be upstairs," Dearka said looking at her with the cold and unfriendly way also. Cagalli heart sank, they believed her for the worst. Had they went back to their home and found Lenore's grave?

"Take her upstairs then, and if she is troublesome, knock her out."

Cagalli offered no resistance, scared not by Athrun's threats, but she was afraid that the guards would see them. When they reached her room and when there was enough light, Cagalli was shocked, there was some blood at Athrun's jacket. He collapsed on the bed with a groan of pain.

"Find something to stop my bleeding."

Dearka opened the drawer and found a sheet, he tore it. Unfastening the cloth around her mouth, Cagalli knelt and reached Athrun's jacket, but he pushed her away.

"Don't touch me."

"Let me help you."

"Like you helped my mother?" His face filled with anger as he lifted the sword against her chest. "She helped you when you were hurt and she even liked you and considered you as family, but what did she get? A bullet?"

"I had no part in it Athrun. You must believe me, Conrad killed her, I saw it happen."

"I told you I will kill you if you betrayed me again."

"Then kill me. If it is so easy to you to thrust the sword to my heart and lung, then why do you hesitate?" Cagalli near with tears, but she managed to hold it, "I will give my own life to save her, and that is the truth."

Without a word he fell back onto the pillow and lay still. Dearka glared at her, "Bind his wound and if you try to scream I will save his trouble of killing you."

Cagalli took care of his wound, "Help me to gather up everything that is bloodstained. Milly will have to burn it before it's seen."

"Milly? Where is she?" Dearka asked, and she noticed a sudden change in his tone. Cagalli forgot that they have some feelings toward each other.

"In bed. My father will be away for a day, and Conrad also at this moment, so you don't need to draw your sword, I won't give you any danger."

"Athrun thinks otherwise, and I inclined to agree with him. He came here to kill you at least that's what he told me."

Putting his sword on the table, Dearka caught her wrist, "How did my aunty die? She went to warn you when Athrun said that you had left the lodge."

"Did he say why?"

"No - but I guessed you had a quarrel, he doesn't want to talk about it."

"I won't also, it was a private things. I did leave the lodge, but I got lost and saw a man dying while trying to warn us, so I tried to go to the house and warn all of you, but by the time I reached it, I couldn't find anybody. Then Lady Lenore came to me, but when she tried to escape Conrad shot her in the back."

"He did that?"

"Yes. And Connile is a prisoner here, she will be taken to ORB court the day after tomorrow,"

"Our friends tell us a different story."

"My father told a lie, he wants to protect himself and his pride." Cagalli said," ask Milly or your cousin, Connile, and look around you if you don't believe me. I have betrayed my father and I am also not different from your cousin, I am a prisoner also, I can't go outside this house."

Dearka released her, "Is Connile's room on this floor?"

"Yes, and why did you come here? Her escape has been arranged."

"So we were led to believe, Dr. Amagi arranged to have your father and the troopers decoyed away on Athrun's orders."

"And Kira?"

"He is safe, miles away. When we have Connile we will take a ship to Plant, that if Athrun can make it." he added with a worried frown.

Cagalli pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down, she stared at Athrun. Without thinking she reached for Athrun's bangs and brushed it gently.

"Such a touching gesture, to convince me that you are innocent?" Dearka retorted.

"I hope you believe me."

"And my aunty died, Connile was taken as a prisoner, and Athrun half dead from the loss of blood. I trusted you when he didn't. It seems he is wiser than me."

"I told you the truth," she replied to him quietly.

"I can't believe you again." Dearka said, he tied her hands behind the chair and he carefully went outside the room.

Dearka returned with Connile, Connile began to protest when she saw Cagalli, but he waved her to silence and he went to Cagalli, he grasped her robe and pulled it down over her shoulders.

"My God! Your father did this?", he asked, and Cagalli nodded, he hurriedly rearranged her robe and freed her. "Forgive me, Cagalli, to have treated you so badly ... I am truly sorry, I am so ashamed."

"That is okay you have the right not to trust me." Cagalli smiled to Connile as she knew that she told everything to Dearka.

"How is my brother?" Connile asked.

"He is in bad condition, but I will try to call Dr. Amagi. For now you better go back to your room and take a rest, don't worry about your brother."

Connile agreed with this and she headed for her room.

Athrun appeared more restful but his color hasn't improved, he was still pale. By the time Milly bought Cagalli breakfast, she was fully dressed and had changed the bandage on Athrun's wound. She turned away from the sight of Milly in Dearka's arms, she smiled at that scene. How she wanted Athrun to hold her like that, but she could only dream.

She felt someone touch her shoulder and she found Dearka stare sympathetically at her.

"Cagalli, I feel about Milly as you feel about Athrun."

Cagalli eyes widened, "Then take her with you."

"She refuses to leave you, come with us Cagalli, please."

"I can't, I must remain behind."

The guards were about to sit for breakfast in the kitchen when a scream brought them upstairs. Milly met them at the half way up the stairs.

"Up there, hurry! She is dying."

The guards not sure what she meant for the Uzumi's daughter or the prisoner. They reached upstairs and saw one of the doors opened. When the came in, they were shocked by the sight of Connile unconscious, and Cagalli pressing a cloth that was covered by blood on Connile's chest.

"No! Don't touch her! She must not be moved. One of you get the doctor, she tried to kill herself with a knife."

When the doctor reached the room, he seemed a bit lost by the scene, but with a single glance from Cagalli he knew there is something wrong.

"You Milly bring the hot water and clean towel and take those guards with you." the doctor ordered her.

"I will remain here doctor." One of the guards insisted.

"I have no intention to treat this woman half naked under your sight. She is a valuable prisoner and you are delaying my treatment of her."

"The I will wait outside the door for your report."

"I don't care where you will wait as long as you get lost from my sight, trouble me again and I will report sir Uzumi."

The older guard had left the room. Then Dr Amagi looked at Cagalli with a smile.

"Thank you for coming doctor, and also for getting rid of that guard. I thought that man had discovered our trick." Cagalli spoke.

"How did you manage the blood?" He asked

"The blood came from Athrun, he is very weak doctor, he needs help to leave here."

Then they talked almost about the plan, how they can get them out from this house safely.

The soldier standing outside turned as the doctor and Cagalli came out of the bedroom. He stared at them then the doctor informed him," The wound is not serious, with some rest she will be able to travel when Uzumi wishes." Then they went to Cagalli's room.

"I think he is suspicious enough about us," he said closing the door of Cagalli's sitting room.

"I think so to," Cagalli nodded and went on, "Please see Athrun, his wounded very badly."

"How you must love him. Where is he?"

"In there," Cagalli pointed at the door to her bedroom.

When they entered the room, Dearka greeted them. Cagalli sat on the nearest chair, and the doctor treated Athrun as he talked the entire plan to Dearka.

Dearka then came beside Cagalli, "Are you crazy Cagalli? You will go to ORB court in her place, have you considered about that?"

"Yes, but there was no other way, Athrun needs helps and all of you must get away from here as soon as possible."

"Yes, but Athrun also needs you, I insist you to come with us."

"No,"

"Why? Because of what happened at the lodge?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Is it so terrible?"

"Please let's drop that, I don't want to talk about that. Athrun doesn't care about me, and I will never allow him to be burdened with me out of gratitude or pity."

"When I tell him all you have done for us..."

"He will feel obliged to me nothing more." Dearka choose not to argue with her, then he asked the doctor, "When will it be safe to move him?"

Dr. Amagi looked at him then asked Cagalli a question, "When will your father return?"

"Once he discovered that he has been following the wrong men he will return at once, maybe in the morning."

"Then I will make the arrangement tonight, I will leave the sleeping pill, give this to Athrun."

"Is it necessary?" Cagalli asked

"He must rest, but how will you get him out to the road through the garden?"

"I will carry him,' Dearka answered " Along with Connile's help."

"Milly and I will be there to, yes we can manage it." Cagalli added.

"Very well, at midnight then. Now all of you better take a rest for the long night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small groan from the bed brought Cagalli's attention to Athrun, his eyes opened.

"You!" His voice was weak, he glared at her and he saw the two lovers on the couch, "What the...!"

"Don't talk, you need to rest." Cagalli whispered.

"Don't give orders Cagalli." He glared at her coldly, then Cagalli called Dearka.

"He must rest now, but he wont listen to me." she said to Dearka.

"But he will listen to me."

"Dearka, don't tell or discuss about me or anything that has happened in this house once you arrived.", she said to him. Dearka wanted to protest but he didn't argue with it.

Cagalli left them and she remained in her sitting room.

That evening Cagalli joined with others and Milly bought her supper tray, the she pocked her pocket, and brought a bread wrapped in a clean handkerchief and gave it to Dearka, "Here eat this you didn't eat all day, you need your supper, and there is extra milk on the tray and more broth for Athrun."

"You are a clever girl," Dearka chuckled reaching for the bread, "What about Connile?"

"I looked in her room and pretend that she was still sleeping, I told the guard not to disturb her anymore tonight." Milly answered him.

"Connile - what has happened to her?" Athrun spoke. He looked stronger after his sleep.

"Nothing, she is pretending to be sick to deceive the soldiers," Dearka answered him.

Athrun tried to get up, but Dearka forced him to lie down on the bed.

"You are not to trust her, do you hear me Dearka?"

"Dearka is big enough to make up his own mind." Cagalli ignored his glare and sat down on the bed holding the bowl of broth. "Please stay still and let me feed you, or you will not be strong enough to travel."

Athrun looked at Dearka who nodded to him.

"Tonight we will get away from here, without Dr Amagi's help we would have been discovered a long time ago and without Cagalli's help you would surely die. She was the one who brought the doctor to treat you."

"Let him eat," Cagalli interrupted Dearka, she didn't want Dearka to say anymore than that. Dearka shrugged his shoulders and allowed her to feed Athrun.

"Stay, I don't want you out of my sight," Athrun said as she rose to go. She sat down again. Moments later they saw Athrun's eyes close.

"I put the sleeping pill in his food, I am sorry, but I needed to do that, he is quiet stubborn and he needs to rest."

"And you wont give him the explanation?" Dearka frowned, "What are you afraid of, Cagalli?"

She stared at him, and tears came to her eyes. How painful it was when she loved someone, but he didn't love her back. She brushed her tears and managed to talk ,"We must be at the garden 20 minutes before midnight, and then we need to get rid of the guard from Connile's room. Until then we better take a rest."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hope you enjoy this . I am pretty upset with the ending of destiny so decided to write this! Stay tuned for next chapter Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

**Irresistible Enemy**

Summary : Cagalli felt depressed when her fiancée died and her aim is to get the revenge on the man that killed her fiancée, Athrun Zala. But after she met him, will she be able to fulfill the revenge? AU and the setting around 18th century, not a modern life.

AN : The story based on novel I read, maybe some of you know this, the title is "**King's Shadow**" by Judith Polley , and I changed some parts from original. And sorry for the characters OOCness.

Disclaimer : I don't own the story also the characters

_Special thanx for asucaga4ever for correcting my grammars_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

At the midnight, Cagalli was woken up by Dearka, and they prepared everything for the plan. Unlocking the door, Cagalli went to the corridor. She only carried one candle for light, it was enough to guide her to Connile's room, but also it would prevent the guards to see someone a foot away.

"May I go in? I am worried about Connile," Cagalli asked the guard who stood in front of the room.

Then he did what she had told. He opened the door. Cagalli put the candle on the table and she said to him, "It's so dark in here, can you help me bring some candles?"

Before he could turn away, Dearka hit him at the back of his head, and made him unconscious. Connile prepared to stand up.

"I will tie him, now get yourself dress, and be quick we have no time." Dearka informed Connile.

With Cagalli's help, Connile dress herself quickly. The unconscious guard was tied up on the chair with something covering his mouth, preventing him to scream for the help when he regained conscious. Then they went to Cagalli's room again to carry Athrun.

"Now this is the hardest part, he is kinda heavy." Dearka mumbled.

"I will help you Dearka along with Milly." Connile offered the help and Milly nodded her head to him.

"Okay then." Cagalli took out Athrun's gun, and made sure the way was clear. "Then we will come and follow you." Dearka told her.

She went to the garden, she checked the surrounding, one soldier in front of the house, but where was the other one? She wondered.

"What are you doing out here at the midnight Miss Cagalli?"

Cagalli was shocked when she saw the sergeant standing in front of her. But she managed to calm herself from the sudden shock.

"I couldn't sleep" she spoke calmly as one of her hands held the gun tightly behind her back.

"Come Miss Cagalli I will escort you back to your room, Sir Uzumi will be angry if he found out her daughter is missing."

His voices had told her that he suspected her, bringing her hand from behind her back, she lifted the gun to him.

"Please don't make me shoot you."

"You are a damn fool, give that to me.'

"No!"

"Don't be such a fool, the voice of the gun will bring them."

"I don't care about that right now, I can shoot you, I assure you." The man cursed, Cagalli motioning him to go upstairs, and Dearka tied him on the chair the same as he did with the other one.

They then went to the garden, the road was on the far side of the garden, but Dearka felt tired from carrying Athrun, so they decided to rest for a while. Then they continued again, reaching the gate they saw a horse drawn that was arranged by Dr. Amagi.

"Thank you so much for what you have you done." Dearka knelt, took her hand and kissed it with his lip in a gently manner.

"Don't - ", Cagalli whispered, "Go now before someone catches us, and please take care of Athrun for me."

"Don't worry about it. As soon as he is capable to listen he will know the truth."

"No, you mustn't tell anything to him. You must promise me that you won't tell a single word about me until you reach PLANT safely." Cagalli whispered, "I don't want my effort failed, I have risk my life to help him, and it will be wasted if he came back for me and be captured."

"So, you think he will come back and then he must care for you, if he doesn't have the same feeling's for you, he won't risk his life to come back for you. And if he does, nothing can prevent him from returning to you."

"Yes, you can, by remaining silent. Give me your words Dearka."

"Very well, I promise. God bless you Cagalli."

"And to you too, be safe."

She freed herself from him then Milly came to her side, "Cagalli what will happen if your father knows about this, you can't take the responsibility alone."

"Yes, what will happen if he knows about this Cagalli?" The familiar voice behind her startled them. They saw Conrad lifting the gun at Dearka and the others.

"You, I remember you, you are the one who killed my aunty and led the attack." Dearka muttered and his eyes were full with anger, Cagalli feared that he would do something stupid.

Still holding the gun, Conrad glanced to Athrun, "So he is Athrun Zala, he is wounded, so what protection can he give to you Cagalli?"

"Please let them go."

"Don't talk with him," Dearka cursed him. "You can call your men and we can have a good fight. Athrun is in need of help."

"Don't Dearka, " Cagalli moved away from Dearka and stared at Conrad as she spoke ,"Conrad if I say I accept your offer about marriage, will you keep silent?"

"What on earth did you say Cagalli?" Dearka interrupted.

"Conrad understands me perfectly," Cagalli sensed that he would agree with this, "Let them go and I will be grateful."

"No! How come you speak like that when you love Athrun?" Connile cried out.

"It is because I love him that I would do this. Well Conrad how about that?"

"You will marry me?" He said with no emotion, but she could see that his eyes were filled with excitement.

"Cagalli, for Athrun's sake - I forbid this." Dearka told her.

"Yes, Conrad. I will marry you, if and only if you will allow my friends to go and promise me that you will not send the guards after them."

"Very well Cagalli I agree with your terms, but I only give them tonight, tomorrow I will chase them again."

Cagalli felt a relief when he agreed with her, "Take Athrun and go now."

"Into the drawn now or I will change my mind!" Conrad came to Cagalli and gripped her wrist. Without a word Dearka obeyed, but his expression showed that he wanted to murder him. Within minutes they were gone.

"We will make a good pair you and me." Conrad said to her, pulling Cagalli into his arms, "But if you look to another man as you looked at Athrun, I will punish you and make you suffer."

He was jealous, but she never knew and disbelief that he capable of such an emotion.

"I doubt that I will look at another man again, " she said without emotion. She won't love another man except Athrun.

"But you will look at me, " Conrad thrust his mouth to hers. In desperation she began to fight but he tightened his grip.

"Conrad, please take me back to the house."

"Very well," Conrad turned his head to Milly, "And you don't say any word to anyone else or you will get what you deserve."

The next morning her father called her.

"Where is he?" Uzumi demanded an answer.

"Who?"

"Don't try to be a fool. Connile where is she?"

"Gone, has no one told you?" Cagalli stood up from the chair, "Did you catch Kira?"

"We caught the men who pretended to be him, but I didn't see Athrun, Kira or Dearka." Uzumi continued, "Do you realized what you have done?"

"Yes, I know perfectly well about my actions."

He stared at her as if she was insane.

"I an so ashamed, betrayed by my own blood. You must know I need to inform it to the ORB court, I can't shield you any longer."

"I didn't ask you for your shielding, and don't worry I will never regret my actions."

About an hour after the arguments between them, Uzumi called Cagalli again. Upon reaching the room, she wondered, Conrad wasn't present in the room, what had he told her father before he left? She was puzzled. Cagalli noticed that Dr. Amagi and also Milly were present in the room.

"Sit down Cagalli, you must know why we are all gathered here."

She obeyed him. She clenched her fists together in her lap.

"No, father, I don't know. What more do you want? Dr. Amagi came here only to treat her wound and Milly, she knew nothing about what I have done. I don't want them to be involved in such danger."

"Obviously you weren't afraid about yourself. Tell me your involvement with Athrun Zala, he was here last night, wasn't he?" Uzumi demanded the answer.

"He came to you because he knew you would help him!" He snapped, "What is he to you?"

"I love him." Cagalli decided to tell the truth about her feelings. She could tell that Milly was shocked by her statement, and her father looked at her disgustingly.

"So - you are a lovers heh!"

"I said I love him, I didn't say he loves me back. And he doesn't." Cagalli said with a sad tone.

"Yet you gave him help and freed his sister."

"He also helped me, he had saved my life. What I did in return was only a small thing."

"I see," her father turned to Dr. Amagi, "Doctor you can go now, it seems you didn't have any involvement with this." Dr Amagi looked at Cagalli, she motioned him to go and he did.

"And you Milly, you must get be punished for helping Cagalli." Uzumi glared at her.

"No father, she is innocent, she didn't know about my plan."

"She didn't? The sergeant told me that he saw her at the library."

"I have already said this father, she knew nothing about my plans, the sergeant must have mistaken her with me. She was in her room when Athrun and Dearka broke into the house, and I was the one who led them to the garden and distracted the guard. She didn't even see them."

"She wasn't seen last night doesn't mean she wasn't there."

"I swear she was not!" Cagalli cried.

"You dare say that? Then give me your words to God now as he witness all the scenes."

She knew she lied, but she didn't have any other choice, she managed to erase the nervousness from her body, "I swear, that I - I am alone to be responsible for the escape of Connile. Are you satisfied father?"

They faced each other, daughter and father, challenging each other. Then with a brief nod, he ordered Milly to leave the room. Cagalli was returned to her room and locked in. At night her father came to her with the document in his hand.

"What is that father?" Cagalli asked.

"All the stories are here. From the moment you met Athrun till your involvement to help Connile. This will be sent to ORB court, your fate is in God's hands now."

"No, I am in yours." Cagalli stared at him," But I won't ask for mercy."

"You are not sorry about your actions?"

"Why should I? I have done nothing wrong."

"You have been tricked! That man and his family had contaminated your brain and mind. And now I understand, he has seduced you. Is that what happened Cagalli? Confess now and I will tear this document apart."

"Seduced me!" Cagalli cried, her face red with anger, how dare you to be thinking about that?"

"Don't be ashamed, you and him had been together for months, and you are so young and inexperienced."

"Stop it! I will not confess to such a lie, I don't care if you send that document to them, but I bet you will lose your face. Your own daughter has betrayed you. You didn't want to accept it because you are so ashamed with me right? That's why you spread a lie about me helping you to trap Athrun. And no, Athrun never seduced me. He is a gentleman not an animal. The soldier, but not a coldhearted person that you wanted me to believe. You lied to me about him, and I almost killed him."

"So that's it, think about it Cagalli, I will not send this document till morning."

"Send it, I have nothing to say to you." She gave him the final answer.

It had been a week since the escape of Connile and others. During that day Cagalli felt a strange behavior from Milly. It seemed she was hiding something, but she didn't want to ask. At dinner, Cagalli joined Conrad and her father.

"Cagalli how are you today? Heard from your father that you refused to cooperate." Conrad asked her during dinner.

Cagalli ate in silence, she didn't care for anything at this moment and she wanted to go away from him and his father as soon as possible. She was glad when the meal was over, then she said:

"I am sorry, can you allow me to return to my room, I feel a bit tired."

"Don't you have any interests for your future Cagalli?" Conrad mocked her.

"Do I have one?" she replied him.

"Don't underestimate me Cagalli, do you think I will sit here and see my future wife go to jail?"

"Wife! What is the meaning of this? Cagalli is to be sent to ORB court, you said that yourself," Uzumi questioned him.

"You get my words messed up, I said Cagalli is to accompany me to ORB court as my wife not, not as a prisoner."

From inside of his pocket, Conrad showed the document and put it on the table. Uzumi and Cagalli was shocked.

"How come you have this?" Uzumi asked him.

"You should thank me, I save your good name."

Cagalli looked at his face, he smiled at her. Soon she will be his, she thought. She shuddered with the idea, but she promised him, didn't she? Her father was still standing, it seemed he lost for words.

"Why do you want to marry me Conrad?" Cagalli asked.

"You will know the depth of my feeling for you soon enough. At first I must admit, you amused me Cagalli. I enjoyed teasing you and making you angry."

"So, you are willing to take her from here and wed her? Are you insane? Have you forgotten what she has done? One wrong word from her and you will end up in jail with her, have you considered that?" Uzumi spoke.

"I have considered everything," he answered him with confidence.

"When is the wedding to take place?"

"I thought the day after tomorrow."

After a moment Uzumi nodded, the day after tomorrow - so soon. But perhaps it would be best also for her, she didn't have to think or remember anything. Coming to her, Conrad held her chin up and saw there were some tears on her face.

"Wipe your tears, I don't want to see it if you become my wife. And you will soon forget 'him' and go to your room now."

"Very well then." Cagalli didn't argue. She went to her room immediately.

In the middle of night Conrad came to her room.

"What do you want Conrad?" she glared to him.

"Well well, it seems you have that acid tongue. Can't I check on my future wife?" He answered and mocked her. "And Cagalli, I want you to open your eyes, forget that man, perhaps he is dead now. Don't you know that his wound was serious? And my men saw that they abandoned the drawn carriage not too far from here. I wonder why? Did they contact you that they have succeeded from running away?"

"No." Cagalli wondered, what did he mean? "What are you implying?"

"Well, you can think he is still alive, but I doubt that, with his wound? Would you like to see him again Cagalli?"

"Stop it! Why do you like to torture me, I am going to marry you is that not enough?"

"No, it's not. I want you to forget him. Goodnight Cagalli." He kissed her once on the mouth and he left. Dazed by his words, she sat at the edge of her bed.

She was awakened by the housekeeper early next morning.

"Where is Milly?"

"I don't know miss, I am doing as Sir Conrad told me. Breakfast is downstairs. He said you must eat before you go out." The housekeeper replied.

"Out? Where?"

"I don't know miss." with that the woman already went out.

Cagalli trembled, what did Conrad mean? Did he know something about Athrun? Cagalli ate alone in the dinning room, as she went out she saw Conrad waiting for her.

"What do you want?" Cagalli asked him as she climbed the horse.

"Patient, my girl."

Cagalli decided to drop that topic, knowing that he was making fun of her.

"Where is Milly? Why didn't she come to me this morning?" she asked as they were riding.

"She has run away."

"What? How and where? Why didn't someone tell me?"

"She has relatives in another town. Why do you care?"

"She is my friend, and yet she ran away maybe because you are mean to her." Cagalli replied him bitterly. She prayed that Milly was safe and she could meet her again someday.

Cagalli realized that Connrad brought her to Athrun's house, she remembered the road and environment. Questioningly she looked at him

"I think you remember where we are."

"Yes"

"So what are you thinking now Cagalli? Your thinking about him right?"

True, she was thinking of him, where she got shot. Athrun had nursed her all night, wrapped her in his cloak and pulled her to his chest, then kissed her forehead.

"What a sentiment woman." He said, but Cagalli ignored his sarcasm.

They then arrived, Conrad asked her to follow him and she did. She stared at the garden she had once walked before. What was Conrad's intention? Conrad brought her to the lodge where she and Athrun had an argument before, and beside it was the lake. Then Conrad helped her down and showed the grave. She saw there were two graves there, once belong to Lenore Zala, whom did the other belong to, she wondered.

"Why have you brought me here?" her voice so quiet.

"I bring you to him Cagalli, why don't you pray for him?"

Cagalli eyes widened in horror, she almost sank on the ground but Conrad held her wrist.

"No, it's impossible..." Her mind refused to accept it. "No, it cant be true, he was badly hurt, but - but he isn't dead, he isn't..."

"Then who else would be buried here? When the drawn was found I suspected that they will go back here so I ordered my men to patrol this area and then they found this. Why can't you accept that he's dead, who else would be buried here? Dearka or Connile? I thought Dearka brought him here and buried him before they arrived at PLANT."

"No!" Cagalli cried Athrun died. She couldn't believe it.

"I wish I was born as a man." she muttered in despair.

"So you could avenge him?"

"Yes I will kill you, for Athrun, his mother and all the people that you have killed. You are inhuman an animal."

"Your spirit really amazes me Cagalli, I will be looking forward to our wedding night when I can prove to you that I am truly a man."

She was caught in his arms before she could move. She was in his arms unwillingly, and he kissed her roughly.

"Conrad, let me go!" Cagalli struggled.

"Yes, Major Conrad, let her go!" Came the familiar voice.

---------------------------------------------------

AN: Hope you enjoy this . Maybe you guys can guess that voice belong to whom xD, Thanx for the entire reviewer for the last chapter.

Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

**Irresistible Enemy**

Summary : Cagalli felt depressed when her fiancée died and her aim is to get the revenge on the man that killed her fiancée, Athrun Zala. But after she met him, will she be able to fulfill the revenge? AU and the setting around 18th century, not a modern life.

AN : The story based on novel I read, maybe some of you know this, the title is "**King's Shadow**" by Judith Polley , and I changed some parts from original. And sorry for the characters OOCness.

Disclaimer : I don't own the story also the characters

_Special thanx for asucaga4ever for correcting my grammars_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

"Yes, Major - let her go!" Came a familiar voice.

That voice! Cagalli was shocked, the voice came from behind them. Conrad released her abruptly.

"Athrun!" Cagalli screamed his name with joy, "Athrun - is that you? Conrad said that you - you were dead!"

Cagalli couldn't think whether he was real or not, but then he smiled toward her and she realized that he was real. Behind him were Dearka and ... Milly!

"Cagalli, are you okay? He didn't do anything to you right?" Milly was worried.

But before Cagalli could answer, Conrad drew his gun and pointed it at them. Cagalli threw her body onto his arm, so the shot missed the target. Angry at her action, Conrad knocked her head with the gun and she fell to the ground. Dearka drew his gun hastily and shot Conrad.

Athrun came toward Cagalli, "Cagalli, open your eyes. Tell me you are okay." Athrun's voice ringing in her head as she tried to open her eyes. Cagalli grabbed his shirt nervously as she couldn't believe that he was real. Then she felt his lips brush her cheek, and his fingers caress her hairs gently.

"I'm real, Cagalli." He spoke to her with sincerity in his voice.

"He - he said that you were dead and buried beside your mother's grave. Athrun, he wanted to destroy my hopes that you were still alive." She buried her face into his chest.

"The grave belonged to my mother's dog... It died in the fire and I buried it myself. Hush don't cry. And I know about your marriage, Milly told me everything. We met her at the market last week. Since then she's been giving us the information."

"Milly, thank God you're okay." Cagalli whispered. "Why didn't you tell me? I was worried about you."

"That was my fault," Athrun interrupted. "I told her that she must keep this as a secret. After we had left you, Dearka saw that I was so weak, so he brought us here to the secret tunnel. Then he arranged to get Connile to our friends on the coast. She is safe, Cagalli, so don't worry about her."

"And - why did you stay so long when you knew that almost all the soldiers were searching for you? You could go away to PLANT as soon as your wounds are recovered." Cagalli asked him quietly.

"Because I love you and I don't want to leave you."

She raised her head and stared to him, "Oh no! Dearka broke his words, and Athrun please don't give me pity, I don't want you to care for me out of gratitude."

"Pity!" For a moment Athrun looked at her angrily and then his face cleared and smiled, the smile that Cagalli never seen before and the great tenderness in his eyes.

"First, I must say that it wasn't Dearka who told me everything, but it was Milly. And don't ever talk like that again, I don't care for a woman because I feel pity to her. I love you Cagalli. Since our first encounter, I was attracted to you. I admired your braveness and spirit. I tried to betray my own feelings for you but I can't, so at the lodge I asked you to stay with my family. But what did you do to me? You rejected me, at that time I was so angry, so I acted cold to you." he looked to her eyes and continued, "Love is something that I tried to avoid, but when I have found the woman I want for my wife, I realized I couldn't avoid that forever. I love you Cagalli, say you believe me. Come with me, I want to share my life with you and only the little I can offer to you."

"Conrad," Cagalli murmured.

Athrun held her and helped her to stand, he pointed to the body on the ground not far from them.

"I had to shoot him," Dearka said. "He would kill us if we let him go, as he killed Athrun's mother."

Cagalli nodded and agreed with him. Cagalli held Athrun tightly to his arm, the feeling of him made her happy. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Athrun loved her and wanted her for his wife!

"Are - are we going to go to PLANT?" she asked.

"Yes, where we'll live in safety. We will be wed in PLANT and Kira will dance at our wedding feast. Do you realize how little I have to offer?" Athrun told her softly.

"It is more than enough, I don't care where I will live as long as you are with me," Cagalli replied to him gently.

Athrun covered her with his arms and he kissed her so gently. They stood still in their own world until Dearka spoke, "Excuse me guys, but I'm sorry to tell that we are not safe yet."

With that they broke apart, and Cagalli blushed as she realized that Dearka and Milly watched them. Then they went to the secret tunnel to remain there for a while.

----------------------------------------------------

Cagalli was sitting on the chair at the chapel where they were hiding, she was lost in her deep thought she didn't see the figure standing, watching her before approaching.

"Athrun! You scared me to death." Her fear gone when she realized that figure was Athrun, the man she loved.

"I'm sorry Cagalli. But why are you scared. Do you think Conrad will come from his death?"

Cagalli was disgusted with the name of that man. He was dead, but she still couldn't forget the torments that he gave her.

"Cagalli, what is it, my dear?" With a worried expression, he went down on his knee beside her and held both her hands in his and held them tightly against his chest. "What thoughts are troubling you now?"

"I am scared."

"Of what?" Athrun asked her.

"I'm afraid if someone manages to spot us and capture you."

Athrun frowned at her, "What happened to your spirit? Did it die with Major Conrad?"

"Don't be cruel Athrun. Can't you understand my fears? I thought I had lost you once, I couldn't bear losing you again, if we were caught, you would be killed… I couldn't bear that…."

Athrun gathered her against him, gently stroking her hair, pressing his mouth to her trembling lips.

"Now listen to me." He broke apart and gently he held her away from him looking at her face. "I swear that nothing will apart us again. Nothing will harm the love I have for you. If there was a priest here I will marry you instantly now. I have little to give to you, but I give them willingly. Tell me nothing has changed between us Cagalli."

His words made a soft cry from her and she touched his face and cheek gently before she kissed him.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I am to afraid to hope again."

"But you still love me?"

"More than my life."

"Then trust me, Conrad is the part of the past along with your father and all the unpleasant things that has happened to you. Forget about them and think about us, our life, the home we will have at PLANT until we can return here and rebuild this place for our child."

"We will come back, won't we?" Cagalli murmured, "We must, I like this house, I want this to be my home, to share it with you and watching our son playing by the lake – "

She broke off as she realized what he had said, Athrun gave the soft chuckle. "So I am to have a son, am I?"

Cagalli felt the color rising to both her cheeks and Athrun smiled.

"You see how easy it is to put the past out of your mind?"

"Thank you Athrun, you did know how I feel. Shall we wait until dusk before we leave?"

"We would like to, but time is precious now, we will wait for awhile here until you are ready."

"Where is our destination."?

"The city near Onogoro. There is an inn on the coast, run by old friends of mine. Kira and Connile were on one of his ships."

"Ok then Athrun, I am ready to go." Cagalli stood up.

------------------------------------------------

AN: One more chapter to go xD Btw i am planning to make another asucaga story, what do you expect for Athrun charactheristics? Gentle, kind, womanizer, aloof, arrogant, woman-hater, etc? Please pick your option (you can choose more than one) . And if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me

Thanx for the entire reviewer for the last chapter. Please R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

**Irresistible Enemy**

Summary : Cagalli felt depressed when her fiancée died and her aim is to get the revenge on the man that killed her fiancée, Athrun Zala. But after she met him, will she be able to fulfill the revenge? AU and the setting around 18th century, not a modern life.

AN : The story based on novel I read, maybe some of you know this, the title is "**King's Shadow**" by Judith Polley , and I changed some parts from original. And sorry for the characters OOCness.

Disclaimer : I don't own the story also the characters

_Ravenwyrd : Thanx for ur review. BTW could you tell me the story of that book Maybe I will buy it, and yeah xD I am kinda bad at summaries ._

_Special thanx for my beta-reader : asucaga4ever_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 12

They reached their destination within four days. The inn was located near the beach, and they went inside.

"Athrun, you are here at last?" The brown guy slapped his back, he was around 30 years old.

He then looked at Milly who stood closer to Dearka.

"Her name is Milly, you can say she is Dearka's girlfriend." Athrun smiled slightly.

"And how about this young lady?" He pointed to Cagalli.

"Her name is Cagalli, Andy, and she is my responsibility," Athrun turned to Cagalli and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hello Cagalli and Milly nice to see you, my name is Andrew but you can call me Andy, and this is my wife Aisha." He introduced the girl beside him.

"Cagalli are you tired? Your face seems pale?" Aisha worried.

"I'm fine, only a little tired." Cagalli returned to her with a lazy smile.

"You better take a rest, come I will show you to your room." Aisha said.

Before Cagalli could protest, Athrun lifted her and brought her to the room. He then placed her on the bed and covered her body with the blanket.

"Rest Cagalli, and good night." Gently Athrun bent his head and kissed her forehead.

At midnight Cagalli woke up, she could hear the footstep outside her room.

"Cagalli! Are you awake?"

That voice, Cagalli sat up and shocked. Connile was here and came to her bedroom.

"Why are you here? Athrun told me that you went to PLANT with Kira."

"Well that was his idea not mine, I persuaded Dearka to let me stay here and wait for you all. And I cant wait to see you again," Connile smiled, "So how about you and my brother?"

Cagalli blushed at her question, "Well, I'm so happy Connile, he said that he loves me and - he wanted me to become his wife."

"I can see your very happy and I'm happy for you. It seems Athrun did fulfill my wish, I wanted an older sister." She grinned.

"You will have a sister when I'm married to her Connile," Athrun said leaning in the doorway, Connile was startled to see him and Cagalli blushed at his words. "Connile get to your bed now, we must depart tomorrow morning."

Connile obeyed him and went to her room, Athrun closed the door and went to Cagalli, and he took the glasses from the table and poured the wine.

"Did we celebrate something?" Cagalli asked him as he offered the wine to her, and she drank the wine.

Athrun smiled to her and took the empty glass from her, "We are celebrating our freedom, and also our past. Maybe I will drink all night with Andy and Dearka on the ship. I lost something dearly here, I lost my mother and my house, and yet I don't know when I can come back to this country again."

Cagalli touched his hand and pulled him to her, and kissed him gently. Athrun murmured, "But at least I didn't lose everything, I have my sister and also Dearka and importantly I have you, you are a part of me Cagalli." They kissed again until Cagalli pushed him away, "Go and get drunk then, and tomorrow you must forget about the past." Cagalli smiled at him.

At dawn, Cagalli woke up, she slept peacefully. She could hear the sound of the sea and the birds, she wished that a peaceful time like this will remain eternally, then she changed her dress and went downstairs to meet Aisha. She offered Cagalli breakfast.

"Thank you Miss Aisha but I'm not feeling hungry, maybe I'll wait for the others." She smiled.

"Well if your talking about the men, they won't wake up for the next 3 hours maybe." Aisha informed her.

"Are they drunk that bad?"

"Don't worry about them, men do get drunk once in a while. Well if you don't want to eat I will pack it for the trip."

"Thank you for your kindness Miss Aisha, and how is Connile and Milly? Are they awake yet?"

"They were still sleeping when I saw them 20 minutes ago."

"I think I will wake them up," Cagalli said.

Cagalli went to Milly's room first and woke her up, after that she found Connile's room. She could see Connile sleeping so peacefully, she smiled and woke her up gently.

"Wake up sleepyhead, its morning already and everyone is waiting for us."

"I'm still sleepy," Connile blinked her eyes.

"Come on wake up, you can sleep on the ship." Milly informed her.

Cagalli helped Connile to dress as she watched through the window, she could see the ship at anchor and saw the small boat leave the ship and went towards the inn.

"I think someone is coming to collect us."

"Maybe Athrun," Connile answered.

"Well I doubt about that, Miss Aisha told me that they were drunk and might not be awake for another 3 hours."

"Hmm, maybe he woke up, who knows? Okay Cagalli I'm ready, shall we go down..."

The door was opened suddenly as they went to shock when they saw whom it was. Impossible, he was dead! Cagalli thought. With blood on his shoulder, he pointed the gun at them.

"No Cagalli, I'm not a ghost. And three of you don't move, I will shoot the first one to move." Conrad said coldly.

"If you fire that gun now it will bring a dozen men rushing to this inn," Cagalli spoke.

"Well I already silenced the woman downstairs and I can see the sailor come to us, perhaps he can be useful for me."

"What have you done to Miss Aisha?" Cagalli cried.

"You better worry about your own safety, I locked her in one of the rooms, and don't worry she can't call for the help because I tied her and covered her mouth." he paused then stared at Connile, "Well it seems you could be useful also."

"What are you going to do with me?" Connile shuddered.

"Conrad, let her go, I will do anything you want even marry you as you planned."

He smiled at her evilly, "Yes, Cagalli, it will not change, you will marry me whatever you do. And now Miss Connile, tie Milly tight on the chair and cover her mouth also from blabbering."

With a tremble feeling, Connile did as she was told. Conrad saw the sailor coming toward the inn and spoke, "It seems we have a companion here, you Connile, tell that sailor that Cagalli was sick and she wants Athrun here."

"And you will kill him," Connile said, "I will not do that."

"Don't Connile, don't tell him." Cagalli spoke.

"You shut up woman, do as I say Connile or I will shoot Cagalli first after that Milly and you. Don't you think I can't kill her." He pointed the gun at Cagalli's forehead.

Cagalli shook her head desperately, told her not to do that, but Connile nodded her head and went downstairs.

"Did you come to fetch us?" Connile asked him.

"Yes, mistress, are you ready?"

"I can't come, my friend is ill, tell my brother, Athrun, that Cagalli needs him, and please go quickly..."

Connile was sick with fear as her body was trembling badly, and walked back to the bedroom.

"Thank you for your help lady, but you don't have any use for me," and with those words, he knocked her head with the butt of his gun. She fell on the ground near Milly. Milly saw her in horror, she wanted to scream and help her but she couldn't.

"No! Let me go to her..." Cagalli struggled from him, "You - you didn't kill her right?

"Be quiet!" He gripped her arms tightly as if he wanted to break her bones. He watched through the window and smiled, "It seems your beloved has arrived, shall we greet him?

"Please let me go, I need to help Connile."

He ignored her plea and went outside the inn, bringing her to the beach.

She saw the boat come toward them, oh no! Athrun, has received the message. Cagalli pushed him and both fell on the sand, Cagalli hit her arm on the rock but she stood up immediately. She ran toward the boat and screamed loudly, "Athrun….go back!. It's a trap!"

Then she glanced behind her shoulder to see Conrad coming to her, she continued to run and the boat was almost upon her. She felt tired and she sank down on the sand, choking for air.

She felt some arms supporting her, and she turned to see him.

"Dearka!" Cagalli stared at him strangely.

"Yes I am, now don't look back, Conrad is coming for us which is exactly what I want."

Cagalli tried to gather all her senses, why had Dearka come instead of Athrun?

"Stay still and be quiet," Dearka informed her as he turned his head to Conrad who stood in front of him, he pointed his gun at Dearka, "Where is Athrun?"

"I'm standing directly behind you. And turn around I want to see your face before I kill you." Athrun spoke coldly, his voice as cold as ice.

A moment later, Andy came to them with the gun on his arm. Conrad shocked, "You, how could you know about it?"

"Look behind you at the inn, the piece of red cloth hanging from the window warned me of danger. That is the signal from our family."

"Connile," Cagalli felt a relief, "but she is hurt, Conrad hit her head with the gun."

Athrun's face was ugly, "If you harmed her, I'll swear I will kill you with my hands. Dearka, go back to the inn and see the ladies quickly."

"We better get away from this place immediately, Conrad must have sent for some help and the soldiers will come here shortly." Cagalli tried to stand up.

"Cagalli, your arm! Did he hurt you?" Athrun caught the sight of the blood on her sleeve. He gathered her on his arms and tore away the material.

"It's only a scratch," she whispered, "I fell against a rock. Athrun, thank God you're okay, he wanted to kill you."

"Hush, don't cry I'm okay." He brushed her tears away and helped her to her feet.

"So Athrun what should we do with him?" Andy asked him.

"Kill him, if we don't do this, he'll try to chase us again." Athrun answered him.

Conrad still held his gun but before he could pull the trigger, Andy shot him right in his head. Cagalli trembling to see his dead face, Athrun arms tightened around her trembling shoulder and pressing her against his chest.

"He deserved to die….." Andy spoke to them, "If we don't kill him, he will kill us all."

Cagalli nodded her head and she saw Milly, Aisha and Dearka with Connile in his arms coming toward them. Within the minutes they were all in the ship.

Athrun and Cagalli stood on the deck, she spoke to him, "Athrun are you sad for leaving your hometown?"

Athrun smiled and placed his hand around her waist, "A little bit, but I have you now. And how about you? Do you feel regret for leaving your family and coming with me?"

Cagalli smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Not at all. I don't ever regret my decision to stay with you because you will become my family, is that right?"

Athrun looked at her face gently and smiled as he nestled his head on her, "Yes you are right, you will become my wife and we will have our own family. And don't forget you promised me to give me a son."

Cagalli laughed softly, "Yes Athrun, I promise."

THE END

AN: Woah I cant beleive it, I finished this story Thank you guys for all your support.

Thanx to :

**blackfirefox**

**michiyo hikari**

**DJ**

**JC-Titans143**

**tha lil' angel**

**anon**

**gseedlover**

**midoriyuki**

**cathrun**

**hibiscus8**

**jenniferseedlover**

**MyouseiSeed**

**BlackCyra**

**Cagalli Yula Athha**

**chocoholic**

**Reviewer**

**lalala**

**serious**

**asucaga4eva**

**random reader**

**zoro**

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**

**etherealillusions **

**icey**

**kandida**

**l x lmystikalxstarzl x l **

**Veronica **

**HentaiNoBakaChick57**

**steshin**

**The Angels' Princess**

**kagari zara **

**koali alolao**

**EEVEE **

**khadz-animelover**

**TotalAnimeGirl **

**AXCandDXM4ever**

**shad0w118**

**GaIa12GSD **

**firefly2345 **

**Lems**

**WhiteMoonTears**

**Tezuka **

**Ethereal **

**Yukimi noh Daiomoru**

**cartman 009 **

**mariad**

**kisa is dreaming**

**gaia12GSD**

**kagari**

**purple1**

**arissah**

**joy**

**eternallyasuka**

**jenny**

**allie**

**stargazzer605 **

**EEVEECOOKIE **

**cloudy mind**

**lie74**

**Ravenwyrd**

**Freyis**

**Aikoo**

And btw guys please check my new story "The Bet with the Devil" , and It seems you all like arrogant and womanizer Athrun lol


End file.
